


ME: Two galaxies collide

by Rok128



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Halo Fusion, Alternate Universe - Mass Effect Fusion, F/M, Post-Halo 3, Pre-Mass Effect 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rok128/pseuds/Rok128
Summary: Kyle Storm, hero in the UNSC MCSF. He has seen a lot in the war, a death of a squad mate, his Fiancee, and brother and father. In the ending days of the Human-Covenant War approaching his team and him will go into the fight one last time but a strange machine changes things and he is sent to a new Milky Way GalaxyShawn Shepard, survivor of Akuze, spacer and soldier of the System Alliance and an N7. He has seen many of his friends die in battle and loved ones along the way but when he goes to Eden Prime things get complicated and he meets a soldier that is not from this galaxythese two will be tasked to stop an unknown race from killing the galaxy and stop a madman from unleashing them on the galaxy, these two men from different galaxies come together with a band of aliens and save the galaxy





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 

“Don’t leave me.”

 

“Don’t argue with me...please don’t.” He walked up to her and put his hand on the side of her face, “Take care of the kids and live for me.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“Remember I will always be with you here.” He put his finger on her chest “and here.” Then he placed it on her head.

 

He looked back knowing it was time to go “Now go!”

 

He got off the ramp and they took off, he looked up as they headed for space and took a deep breath “One last push.”

 

He ran towards the light, explosions and men were falling all around him. Vehicles blowing up as well, he got near but stopped and looked up “It is over, you failed.”

 

Then a red light hit him, he closed his eyes and thought how he got here.


	2. A new beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final days of the Human-Covenant War is at hand, one final push is what they need. But the universe has other plans for one man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a re-do of the story I did, hope you all like this one.

**A new beginning**

****

Captain Kyle Storm, 12th SF, UNSC

****

He looked at the hologram map of the city, this was the enemies last stand here and this was an all or nothing move. He felt the cold wind and snow hit him  even though he was in a tent he could still feel the wind and snow “You okay?”

****

He looked up, a Japanese man walked in. Black hair, a bit skinny for his taste, his armor was a bit dinged up from combat but nothing compared to his armor which was full of holes and burn marks.

****

“Looking over the final plan.”

****

“That’s not all.”

****

He knew he was right, he was thinking of his fiancée that died a few months prior to coming to Earth. The shock was still raw in him and he had kept to himself after missions and didn’t hang around his team very much.

****

“I’m fine General, please don’t worry about me. You have others to worry about as well like your regiment.”

****

“I’m concerned about my family Kyle, you and Saito are all I have left besides auntie and the other two but they aren’t here. You two are and that’s what I'm worried about.”

****

He sighed, knowing he was right “So what is Reaper squad taking?”

****

“Stubborn as ever.” He muttered “Your mission is to take the city center, the heart of the enemy lines. We take that then we win the war here and we end the war for Earth.”

****

“I thought The Master Chief was doing that?”

****

“S-2 said different, they left and headed elsewhere, he’s with Commander Keys as of right now.”

****

“So where alone?”

****

“I trust your squad can do it.”

****

“Understood sir, Reaper will get it done.” He put on his helmet and tapped it twice on the side. 

****

He walked out into the cold, he let out a breath “Damn this weather.”

****

He saw his squad in a circle talking, there armor burn marks and some holes in it. The camo was standard white for the snow, they wore winter camo for their helmets with orange eye protection. The chest piece was black but due to the snow falling it became white in some places, one of them looked over to see him walking up “So where to?”

****

“Taking the city center.”

****

“That sounds like fun.”

****

“We do that and we end this war here.”

****

**Later**

****

They were in a column formation on the main road, they had stopped so the engineers could clear the way. 

****

“I wanna talk to your cousin Kyle.”

****

“Why?”

****

“To tell him how much I  _ love  _ columns so much.”

****

“We’re stuck in traffic...in a war.” One of the guys in the back said the other shook his head.

****

“It seems like something’s always breaking down.”

****

Then explosions went off around them, they hopped out and headed for the first vehicle which was a scorpion tank firing into the city. As they got near a turret was pinning them down.

****

“Burns, think you can take out that turret?”

****

“Need covering fire to do it.”

****

“Spread out and put some fire down.”

****

They moved around the tank and began to fire at the enemy's position, the turret focused on them giving Burns time to fire. Then he heard the unmistakable sound of his sniper.

****

_ Crack  _

****

“Turret down boss.”

****

“Time to head into the city.”

****

As they got up he looked up and saw Vultures and Hornets flying over them taking out targets deeper in the city, they headed in the snow crunching beneath there boots the cold air hitting their faces though they had a ski mask to help cope with the cold.

****

As they moved down the street a tank came down one of the side streets “Take cover!”

****

They all moved to different spots, he took cover behind a cement wall. The turret fired on all sides and hit near him “Sonofa-we gotta take out that tank.”

****

“How?! It’s got the whole damn street covered.”

****

He thought for a moment then had an idea “We use on the enemies weapons, emp it then frag the s.o.b.”

****

“Sounds easy, how are you gonna find a weapon?”

****

_ There is one near you. _

****

He looked at the edge and saw an enemy weapon he was looking for, he got out and grabbed it and rolled behind a burned out car “Got one.”

****

He charged it up till he was satisfied then he stood up and fired, it hit the tank and it stopped hovering “Burns!”

****

He heard the sniper go off, he ran towards the tank. He dropped the weapon and pulled out a fragmentation grenade from his belt, he got on the vehicle and broke open the hatch. He pulled the pin and dropped it in, he jumped off the other side. He did a combat roll and looked behind him, the tank blew up and dropped to the ground.

****

He smiled “Not a bad start.”

****

The rest of the team came up to him and they moved out to the center of the city, they got to it and took cover. They saw a bunch of enemies around a strange machine that to them looked like a MAC cannon but it had a big hole in the middle and had rings around it, they watched the rings spin up and a blue ball come to life.

****

“Hey check it out.” One of them whispered.

****

He looked where they were pointing and he saw two humans with gray jackets and with a triangle symbol on there right sleeve “So there here to, why?”

****

Then they were covered in blue and then they vanished “Damn.” He hit the car that he was behind “they got away.”

****

“We still need to secure the area.”

****

“Yeah, yeah I know. Okay here’s what we are going to do, we use the mortar and divide there fire. Once we do that, move in and move quickly that way we overwhelmed them and not have to deal with so much crap.”

****

“Sounds like a plan, HE I take it?”

****

“Oh yeah HE, you guys ready?”

****

They all reloaded there weapons and nodded “Ready when you are.”

****

He pulled out a grenade and so did they, except for one who was setting up his mortar “ready cousin.”

****

He pulled the pin and arched it over, he slid over the car and fired away. As he did the rest pulled the pins and tossed them as well, at the same time the mortar was going off hitting the enemies that were around the machine. They pushed fast and swiftly overwhelming the enemies, once the last one had fallen they began to look around for more then they saw the enemy dropship coming in.

****

“Never easy is it?”

****

_ Never is but it wouldn’t be a Reaper mission if it was. _

****

He chuckled as he took cover “A twisted sense of humor you got there.”

****

_ Been around you too long. _

****

“Oh so it’s my fault now?”

****

_ Didn’t say that, plus Gunnery Sergeant Burns’ sense of humor is a bit worse. _

****

“You're not wrong his sense of humor is a bit messed up but has its moments when it’s needed.”

****

Then he saw two thugs he hated the most of all “Really? These guys?” Then he shook his head “Watashi wa korea no hito ga kirai.” He said in Japanese.

****

“Your telling me cous.”

****

Then one of them spotted him and fired it gun at him “Oh crap.”

****

He moved at the last second as the car he was behind flipped 5 feet into the air, he hid behind a cement wall and blind fired at them “Danny got rockets?”

****

“A few, need a clear shot to the back.”

****

“On it.”

****

He ran out and fired at them, they turned to him and Danny stood up and fired at them. The rocket hit one of them but the other raised its arm and tried to hit him, at the last second he raised his hand and he heard a thunk.

****

“Yeah you big bastard, how do you like that?”

****

He hit the shield again and again “Danny any time now!”

****

He fired the second one and it went down as did the first one, he lowered his hand and let out a breath “Cutting it close there Danny.”

****

“You’ve done worse than that.”

****

“Whatever it’s done. Command this is Reaper 1, over.”

****

_ “Reaper 1 this is command, go ahead over.” _

****

“City center is secured, also found an enemy machine.”

****

_ “Copy, were sending Able, Dog, and Fox squads over to your location over.” _

****

“Copy, Reaper 1 out.”

****

He pulled down his mask and pulled out his canteen, he shook it and it was a bit frozen “Couse it is.” He pulled out his knife and opened the cap and stabbed the ice to break it up, once he was satisfied he took a drink. He wiped off the water from the sides of his mouth and screwed the cap on and put it away in its pouch, he looked over to the machine “Damn curiosity, got anything on it?”

****

_ Not really, some records we have found but nothing concrete. _

****

“So no clue on what this thing can do?”

****

_ Negative. _

****

He walked over to the machine and looked at it, what he didn’t know was that the control panel was sparking. “The hell is this thing?”

****

As he got closer to it, it turned on and covered him in blue “Ah sh-“

****

Was all he could say before he passed out, he heard voices but could hardly make out what they said.

****

_ “We’re taking him.” _

****

_ “Crazy? Can’t do that, don’t who he is.” _

****

_ “Needs help, we leave people Gunnery Sergeant.” _

****

_ “Sir.” _

****

He felt someone pick him up, he awoke to bright lights hanging over him.  _ “Okay in a medical room.” _

****

“Ah your awake.”

****

He looked over to see a woman in her mid fifties he had to guess, she had white hair and wrinkles. She had on a strange uniform but had a lab coat so he knew she was a doctor so some kind, he tried to sit up but his head stopped him.

****

“Headache?”

****

“From hell.”

****

She walked to the cabinet and opened it and pulled out some pills, he headed to the sink and poured some water into a cup. She walked over to him and handed it to him “this will help your headache.”

****

“Thanks doc.”

****

He took it and swallowed the pills and drank the water, now that his headed didn’t hurt like hell he sat up and looked around “Where am I?”

****

“Medical bay of the SSV Normandy.”

****

“Normandy? The UNSC doesn’t have a ship called the Normandy.”

****

“UNSC? What is that?”

****

“United Nations Space Command of course, everyone has heard of them.”

****

“I have never heard such a name only the Alliance.”

****

“Alliance? What’s that?”

****

“Earth’s military of course, all the countries banded together to create it.” She said.

****

“So like the UNSC in a way.” Then he thought for a moment “What year is it?”

****

“2183.”

****

He looked at her like she said something weird which was kinda true “Sorry you said 2183?”

****

“Correct.”

****

He put his hand on his head “No can’t be, it’s December 2nd, 2552.”

****

“It’s September 5th, 2183. You didn’t hit your head did you?”

****

“No, I was fighting in Tokyo a few minutes ago then everything went black then woke up here.”

****

“Hmm, I need to speak with Captain Anderson. Mind if you stay here?”

****

“Guess so, can’t really go anywhere doc.”

****

She left the room, he got off the table and felt a cold floor “Damn medical rooms, always have cold floors. Can never figure it out why, also where are my socks and boots?”

****

He looked around and found them under the table, he put them on “much better, alright so my armor and weapons are gone. No surprise there, and she’s gone as well perfect.” He slapped the sides of his legs.

****

The door opened and he saw the doc and a African American which indicated he was the captain of the ship.

****

“Glad to see you up.”

****

“You the captain of the ship?”

****

“I am, I’m sorry introductions are in order. I’m Captain David Anderson, captain of the Normandy and this is Doctor Chakwas, she is the head of medical.” He said.

****

“Captain Kyle Storm, acting commander of Reaper squad of the 12th SF of the UNSC Marine Corps.”

****

“A pleasure to meet you captain.” He held out his hand, Kyle took it and shook it “So I’m sure you have questions for me and I have some for you.”

****

“Yes I do, where did you come from?”

****

“Tokyo, was fighting an alien race called the Covenant. A race that is hell bent on killing us all and activating giant hula hoops of death.”

****

“Huh?”

****

“Sorry giant rings that can kill us all if they are activated, all sentient life would be wiped out .” Kyle said.

****

“I see, So what questions do you have for me?”

****

“Three actually, one; what galaxy am I in? Two; is the human race in a war, three; are we alone?”

****

“Milky Way galaxy, no we are not at the moment, and three no we aren’t there’s aliens here as well.”

****

“Covenant?”

****

“Don’t think so.” Anderson said.

****

“Alright, So what now Captain?”

****

“We will place you under arrest but you are free to roam around the ship, don’t want you to be cooped up now do we?”

****

“Where’s my gear if I may ask.”

****

“We have lockers up here next to the med bay, your gear and equipment are in the first locker next to the door. We didn’t touch anything of yours if you are wondering.” He said.

****

“Not calling you a liar captain but I’m sure your curiosity is getting to you, mine would be as well if a random soldier that looked different than my uniform suddenly dropped in.”

****

He chuckled, “you're not wrong captain.”

****

“Storm, call me Storm. Hate being called sir or captain, makes me feel inhuman and don’t care about other people.”

****

“Then call me Anderson.”

****

“Sounds good Anderson, where’s the mess?”

****

“Just outside, you must be hungry.” Anderson said.

****

He looked at his watch he had the time read 21:56 or 9:56pm “I’ve been out for nearly 4 hours, most of the morning and mid afternoon was spent fighting. So yes I’m starving.”

****

“Then have at it Storm, if you have problems let me know.”

****

“Will do.”


	3. Beacons, spectres, and random soldiers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn Shepard, an N7 soldier on a routine run for a new ship called the SSV Normandy for a pick up but things go sideways

**Beacons, spectres, and random soldiers**

****

Commander Shawn Shepard, Alliance N7

****

He had thought about how he got here, he did that every so often when something big in his life happened. Joining the Alliance, Acuze, The Blitz of the Batarians, joining the N ranks, now he was on the most expensive ship that the Turians and Alliance made and experimental as well.

****

He headed up to the bridge where they had just made it through FTL “I hate that guy.”

****

“He gave you a compliment and you hate him? What sense does that make?”

****

“I got us across the galaxy on the size of a ball pin, that takes skill but he complained about me not pulling up my fly. I don’t like spectres, there bad news.”

****

“Your paranoid.”

****

“Just saying, anything above my pay grade is bad news.”

****

“What do you think commander?”

****

“Well Alenko, Joker does have a point. Why is a Turian here and top of that a spectre?”

****

“Ha see I’m not paranoid.”

****

_ “Joker status?” _

****

“Just passed the relay sir, will hit the colony in an hour.”

****

_ “Good job, tell Shepard to meet me in the meeting room.” _

****

“Yes sir, hear that Shawn?”

****

“Yeah I heard him Joker, also thanks for pissing him off.”

****

“Oh bullshit.” Joker said.

****

“Don’t know he sounded pissed off when he was talking to you.”

****

“Not you too Kaidan.”

****

He walked off to the meeting room, he saw Doctor Chakwas and Corporal Jenkins talking “Grew up on Eden Prime, not much but farming.”

****

“Well they found something down there.”

****

“Don’t know what they found, Hope I get to see some action down there.”

****

Then he saw Chakwas look over to him “Ah commander what is your take on Jenkins?”

****

“Don’t get excited Corporal, sometimes having a boring assignment is nice for a change trust me on that.” Shawn said.

****

“Yes sir.”

****

He patted his shoulder “Your go far if you keep your head down and you be fine.”

****

He got to the meeting room to see Nihlus standing there “Ah Shepard glad you could make it.”

****

“Nihlus where’s Anderson?”

****

“On the way but I thought I would talk to you before the brief.” He said.

****

“Oh and what about?”

****

“I’ve seen your file Shepard, all the hard calls you had to make. You lost your entire platoon on Akuze, only you made it out why do you think that?”

****

He always thought about that, why him and only him lived through that event there were others that were better than him that deserve to live their lives to the fullest but instead they were cut short on that day.

****

“Luck has a weird way of doing things Nihlus, I don’t know why I was spared but I’m here and I’m ready to die if need be for the Alliance.”

****

Nihlus chuckled “I knew I liked you for a reason Shepard.”

****

“Good your both here, we can get the meeting under way.”

****

“What is this about Anderson?” Shawn asked.

****

“It’s about you becoming a spectre Shepard.”

****

“What?”

****

“It’s the reason why I’m here Shepard, you have the potential to become a spectre  and I’m here to evaluate you.”

****

He wasn’t sure if he wanted to be a spectre, it was a high honor of course plus being the first human spectre would give them more saying in the Citadel.

****

“Alright let’s do this then.”

****

“Good on you Shepard.”

****

_ “Captain video coming in from the planet.” _

****

“Bring it up Joker.” Anderson said.

****

They saw choppiness and the video was poor on quality, gunfire and explosions were going off in the video  _ “Move, take cover.”  _ The camera moved from soldier to soldier some dead on the ground  _ “The hell is that?!” _ The camera looked up and there was a big ship in the sky then the screen went black.

****

_ “That’s all we got Captain.” _

****

“Go back to 10 seconds.”

****

It went back and stopped at the giant ship “Commander I want your team down there in 10, things just got a bit complicated.”

****

“Yes sir.”

****

**Later**

****

They were down in the hangar bay checking each other’s gear making sure they had everything “Your mission is to secure the beacon, when you do call the Normandy.”

****

“What about survivors?”

****

“Secondary, the beacon is your primary objective.” Anderson said.

****

“Nihlus what are you doing?”

****

“I work better on my own, I’ll see you on the ground.”

****

Then he jumped “Did he really jump?” Jenkins asked.

****

“Yeah he did.” 

****

_ “Second LZ in sight.” _

****

“Good luck Shepard, make me proud.”

****

“Yes sir!” Shawn said.

****

Once they hit the ground the Normandy took off, Shawn pulling out his rifle “Jenkins lead the way since your from here, Alenko cover our six.”

****

“Aye aye commander.”

****

It was quiet, only the wind was blowing a bit. He smelled the stench of death in the air and the smell bodies made when they were being burned, he knew that smell all too well.

****

“What’s that smell?”

****

“Bodies.”

****

“Bodies sir?” Jenkins asked.

****

“Someone or something set them on fire.”

****

As they turned the corner they saw bodies that were chard, Jenkins bent down on one of them “Who would do this?”

****

“That’s why we are here to find out Corporal, who did this and put them out of their misery.”

****

“Oorah.”

****

They moved on Jenkins taking point again, they got out to an opening then they heard the buzzing sound. Out of the trees were two drones “Jenkins move!”

****

He looked but it was too late, the drones fired and killed him. They took the drones out, Alenko kneeled over Jenkins body “Ripped through his shields, didn’t stand a chance.”

****

Shepard kneeled over and grabbed his tags and ripped them off, he pocketed them “Nothing we can do now Lieutenant, all we can do is move on.”

****

Alenko stood up “Yes sir.”

****

They went through the same way the drones came through, then they heard gunfire “Sounds like someone needs our help.”

****

“Sounds like it lieutenant, I want you to get to them while I cover you with the sniper.”

****

He got behind a rock as Alenko ran forward towards the soldier, he zoomed on one of them “Geth? This far out?” He fired and took one out and Alenko took the other one out, he collapsed his sniper and met them “You okay soldier?”

****

He got a better look at the soldier, she was breathing heavily and had been fighting since the Geth landed. Also the armor she was wearing was just...was just terrible  _ “Who ever decided to have pink and white as armor should be shot.” _

****

“Gunnery Sergeant Ashley Williams of the 212th sir.”

****

“What happened?” He asked.

****

“Doing a routine patrol when the bastards hit us and the colony, my whole squad is gone sir...I think I’m the only one left of the 212th.”

****

The look she gave him when she said that was survivors guilt a look he knew all too well “Nothing you could have done Gunny, these bastards stay still and blend in.”

****

She nodded “Do you know where the beacon is Williams?” Alenko asked.

****

“Yes sirs I do, I can show you the way.”

****

“Okay Williams your with us now, you take point. Alenko take the middle, I got rear.”

****

“Yes sir, payback time.”

****

**Later**

****

Along the way they found out the beacon was moved to the docks, they talked to some scientists that made it and some colonists as well. Once they made it to the docks they saw a Turinan body, Shawn bent down and rolled him over to see Nihlus “Damn Nihlus is dead.”

****

“You knew him?” Williams asked.

****

“Was here to evaluate me, guess now he can’t.”

****

They heard movement and pointed there weapons “Don’t shoot.”

****

They saw a dock worker come out from behind the crates “Good way to get shot there.”

****

They found out the beacon was moved across the docks and was on the other side, they asked him a few questions but not much info. They got on the train and headed for the beacon, once they stopped they found bombs around the area.

****

“Someone really wants to blow this place up.”

****

“Yeah no kidding, Alenko disarm those bombs were cover you.” 

****

“We got more Geth on the catwalk and coming towards us.” Williams said.

****

“Nothing gets to him.”

****

He pulled out his sniper and picked off the ones in the back while Ashley took out the ones coming close to them, he picked off the two on the upper catwalk “1st one is disarmed.”

****

“Detecting two more bombs in the area, were moving forward and keep you covered.”

****

“Got it Shepard.”

****

They got the bombs disarmed and finally found the beacon “Normandy we got the beacon, need extract and a recovery detail.”

****

_ “Copy commander eta is 3 minutes.” _

****

“So now what Shepard?” Alenko asked.

****

“No idea Kaidan but we need to figure out how to stop this Saren person.”

****

“Agreed whatever he’s up to isn’t good.”

****

“Help!”

****

They looked back to see Ashley being picked up by the beacon Shawn ran towards her and pushed her out of the way but got caught in the field as well then images of death, machines, and a strange person wearing armor. Then black.

****

Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko, Alliance soldier

****

“Shepard!”

****

He grabbed her “No don’t.”

****

Then his body fell to the ground, Ashley ran to him and shook him then he heard lighting sounds behind him. He looked up not seeing any thunder clouds, then he heard a thud he looked behind him and saw a soldier on the ground. He ran over to him “Hey you okay?”

****

He undid his straps to his backpack and rolled him onto his back, his eyes were shut but he was breathing fine “Lieutenant who is that?”

****

“Don’t know gunny but we're taking him with us.”

****

“Are you crazy, we don’t know who he is.”

****

“We don’t leave people behind, were taking him and that’s final.”

****

“Yes sir.” She said.

****

He looked back down at the soldier he saw a chain around his neck, he pulled it out and saw they were dog tags that read Storm, Kyle 1543742887, UNSC MC

****

“He’s a soldier.” He looked at his chest plate that had two silver bars connected that looked like an H “correction an officer.”

****

They got the soldier called Kyle and Shepard onto the Normandy along with Jenkins and Nihlus’ body, they put Jenkins’ body into a casket and Nihlus as well. They put the Alliance flag over Jenkins’ coffin and pith the two coffins in a corner of the hangar bay. 

****

He took off his helmet and signed “What a shit show.”

****

“Lieutenant.”

****

He saw Anderson walking up to him, he saluted him and Anderson saluted back.

****

“Captain what can I do for you?”

****

“What happened down there?”

****

“Geth sir, they were lead by a person named Saren.” Alenko said.

****

“Saren?! He was down there?”

****

“Guess so sir, we never saw him but heard his name and he killed Nihlus as well.”

****

“The council will not be pleased about this or the destruction of the beacon as well.”

****

“Sir if I may will Shepard be alright?” He asked.

****

“Chakwas is looking over him now, he seems to be sleeping.”

****

“And the other soldier?”

****

“Sleeping as well, where did you find him?”

****

“I heard noises behind then he was on the ground.”

****

Anderson put his hand on his chin “Hmm this is a strange day today, get some food and rest Lieutenant.”

****

“Yes sir.”

****

Shawn

****

He woke up, his head hurting like he had shore leave for a week and decided to get completely wasted “Good to see you up commander how do you feel?”

****

“Like I got off shore leave.”

****

“How’s our boy doing?”

****

“Besides a headache he’s fine, I also noticed a lot of brain activity like you were dreaming.” Chakwas said.

****

“I saw...I saw.” He grabbed his head “I don’t know what I say, death? Fire? Something mechanical and a soldier in weird armor?”

****

“The council will want to hear this.”

****

“What do I tell them? I had a nightmare? Not gonna do any good.”

****

“It’s all we got plus they are gonna be mad when the beacon blew up as well, not saying it’s your fault Shepard something must of tripped when Gunnery Sergeant Williams triggered it.” Anderson said.

****

“So what now?”

****

“We are two days away from the Citadel, I still have to deal with him.” He pointed to Kyle’s body “As for you rest up and get some food in you.”

****

“Yes sir.”


	4. A new galaxy and new people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Storm is up and taking a look at the new galaxy he is in and decides to help the Normandy crew out, plus he meets the people of this galaxy

**A new galaxy and new people**

****

Captain Kyle Storm, SSV Normandy 

****

For two days he sat in the hangar bay, he took a look at the tank they had which they called a ‘Mako’ then the engine room which was really weird to him. Engineer Adams who was the main boss down there called it the Drive Core and they used FTL instead of Slipspace that he was used to and they used relays.

****

“So that’s what I went through to get here, the question is how to I get out of here?”

****

_An unknown possibility._

****

“I thought you relished the challenge?”

****

_As for right now it is impossible to get home._

****

“So what do you think we should do?”

****

_Help them if they need to and see if we can get back to Japan._

****

“Was thinking the same thing but as of right now we’re under house arrest.” Kyle said.

****

_You should change your color of your helmet and gear._

****

“Yeah was thinking that.”

****

He pulled out from his backpack a spray can that he carried with him along his other pair of pants, he sprayed his helmet standard issue green and changed out his eye protection to clear. Then he went to clean his weapons, he checked how many mags he had for MA37 and he had 5 left and plenty of pistol mags.

****

“Not much ammo, 2 nades, 4 white smokes, 1 red, 1 green.”

****

_Should have brought more?_

****

“Thought about it but didn’t think I was going to a different Milky Way Galaxy.”

****

_Daniels said always be prepared for the worst._

****

He chuckled “Yeah he did, I can hear him now telling me I should have brought more ammo and stuff.”

****

“Who are you talking to?”

****

He looked back to see a woman, she had black hair that was up in a bun she had on her combat pants that was pink and white _“who designed that armor color scheme? They should be shot.”_

****

“Talking to myself.”

****

“Just who are you?” She said in an angry tone.

****

He stood up from his gear and got close to her “I am Captain Storm.”

****

“Captain you don’t look like an officer.”

****

“Didn’t have time to go to officer school was busy saving planets from an alien race that wanted to wipe out all life in the Milky Way Galaxy.” He said.

****

“The Turians tried to wipe you guys out?”

****

“Who? Never heard of them, no we faced the Covenant.”

****

“What are they?”

****

“A bunch of alien races.”

****

He hit a few buttons on his TAC/PAD and little 3D models came up of elites, grunts, hunters, jackals, brutes, drones, and skirmishers “These aliens wanted to murder me all the time to look for giant space rings that had the power to kill all life in the galaxy.”

****

“How would they be able to do that?”

****

“Don’t know but I stopped them I guess.”

****

“You guess?”

****

“Yeah I guess, was teleported to a different galaxy to find out I’m in the Milky Way Galaxy but it has different alien races.” Kyle said.

****

“Ah there you are.”

****

“Sir.” The girl said saluting.

****

“Ad ease sergeant, how are you liking the ship Storm?”

****

“Different than my ships we have, your engineer told me this is a prototype ship made by you and the Turian military?”

****

“Correct.”

****

“And the weapons are so different as well.”

****

“We don’t use gunpowder anymore we use other rounds.” Anderson said.

****

“Yeah I noticed that, may have to configure my rifle to house your ammo or something.”

****

“I spoke to the council and they want to meet you and ask questions.”

****

“Have to play politics eh? Alright I guess, am I still on house arrest or no?”

****

“No I’ve talked to Admiral Hackett and he is fine with you being here, he also put you in the Alliance as well and has you as a captain so welcome to the Alliance Marines.”

****

“Thanks I guess, so do I need to buy a dress blues or anything?” Kyle asked.

****

“We will take care of that, plus we got you on our payroll we just need to eat you a Omni-Tool.”

****

“A what?”

****

Anderson held his left forearm up and an orange thing came up on his arm “This is what we call a Omni-Tool it’s everything we need on our arm, just an implant in your arm and your good to go.”

****

“How much?”

****

“A few hundred credits.”

****

“Not bad can probably configure it to my liking as well.” Kyle said.

****

Captain Kyle Storm, Citadel 

****

It was a giant space station, they could put the MAC station in it and they would still need more and they could put the largest ship they had and would probably be not enough, once they docked they headed to the human embassy to met the ambassador. To Kyle he was a total asshole about the whole thing, he wondered how no one shot him or took his lunch money as a kid.

****

“So who are you?” He asked Kyle.

****

“Storm, Captain Storm. Acting commander of Reaper squad of the 12th Special Forces of the UNSC Marine Corps.”

****

“And how did you come here if I may ask?”

****

“Through a relay and landed on Eden Prime you guys called it?”

****

“Yeah that’s the place.” Shepard said.

****

“See anything?”

****

“Was unconscious till two days ago Udina so no I didn’t see anything plus this whole place is weird to me.”

****

_We should find a terminal or something so I can download everything._

****

“Yeah working on it.” He muttered.

****

After talking to Udina they were outside the embassy “The council will talk to us in an hour, plenty of time to look around and see what they have and get Storm here acquainted with the locals.” Anderson said.

****

“I can get Joker to help him.”

****

“That would be a swell idea he could use a walk. Joker can you met us at the human embassy?”

****

_“Uh sure I guess, what for?”_

****

“Showing Storm around the Citadel.” Shepard said.

****

_“Yeah no problem be on the way.”_

****

“What are you guys doing?”

****

“Heading to see if anyone needs help, plus getting new gear.”

****

“Have fun then.”

****

“You too Storm.” Shepard said.

****

He waited for Joker to show up, though he didn't know who that was. He was leaning on a wall with his arms crossed till he saw a man with crutches walking up to him.

****

“You Joker?”

****

“That’s me.”

****

“So you’re in the Alliance?”

****

“Yep, also a pilot as well for the Normandy.” Joker said.

****

_He has brittle bones._

****

“Yeah he does, should download his file and the Normandy’s crew so we can see who’s who.” He muttered.

****

“So what do you need?”

****

“Omni-Tool first of all, then I guess buy a rifle of sorts.”

****

“Let’s take the elevator.”

****

**Later**

****

After getting an Omni-Tool and asking Joker how the hell it worked and buying a rifle, they were walking around “So you stole the Normandy for a joyride?”

****

“Yep.”

****

“Your one crazy bastard you know that?”

****

“You think so?” He asked.

****

“You would have been locked up for years if you stole our ships but you wouldn’t get very far.”

****

“Oh fighters?”

****

“No AI would have stopped you.”

****

“You have AIs?”

****

“For military and civilian, why?” Kyle asked.

****

“Don’t talk about them here you be arrested or some shit, AIs are illegal here.”

****

“What? You people are crazy, AIs are super helpful.”

****

“Not the Geth, they want to kill you. So that’s why they are illegal to have.”

****

“Geth? The hell are those?”

****

“They are-“

****

_“Joker come in.”_

****

“Go ahead Commander.” Joker said.

****

_“Where heading to the council chambers and Storm needs to meet up with us.”_

****

“Copy on the way. Hey Joker send me the crews numbers and yours so I can stay in touch with you guys in case.”

****

Then he heard a beep from his wrist “This is going to take some time to get use to, thanks man.”

****

“Anytime, hopefully it goes well for you and Shepard.”

****

“It won’t I’m sure of it, hopefully I’m wrong.”

****

Captain Kyle Storm, Council Chambers 

****

It was a shitty situation from the start, the council were being dicks about the whole thing and the Turian called Saren denying everything. Once that whole thing was done they began to question him, the Turian councilor wanted him arrested for some bullcrap, the Asari one wanted to see if could be valuable and the Salarian one just didn’t care.

****

They headed down some stairs “So now what?”

****

“We need proof that Saren was on Eden Prime.” Udina said.

****

“How?”

****

“I have some contacts in C-Sec, his name is Harkin.”

****

“He’s a drunk, always getting into trouble.”

****

“Know where he is?” Kyle asked.

****

“He’s at Chora’s Den right now in the Lower Wards.”

****

“I got it.”

****

“Anything else?”

****

“A Volus named Barla Von might have info.” Anderson said.

****

“I can take that.” Shepard said.

****

“Good luck you two.”

****

Lower Wards 

****

He was turned around a bit but he found his way, as he turned the corner a shot hit the wall “Oh come on!” He hid for a moment “Okay we’re gonna do this.”

****

_There are only two of them._

****

“Only two? Must think Shepard is a woss.”

****

He pulled out his M6G pistol and cocked it “8 rounds let’s see if 8 is the magic number.”

****

He ran to the next piece of cover which was a low wall, the two enemies were on the other side “Do they know where I’m at?”

****

_No they don’t._

****

He smiled, he moved to the other side. He looked over a bit at times to see if they caught on but they didn’t, he was near the door of the Chora’s Den.

****

“Where is Shepard?”

****

“Didn’t think he was a coward.” The other merc said.

****

_“Figured that they were gunning for Shepard, not surprised by that. Only the Normandy crew knows who I am...ish.”_

****

He rolled out of cover and aimed for the head and got them both only using two 12.7x40mm rounds “Well aiming for the head still works here so that’s good to know...what the hell are these aliens?”

****

_Unknown._

****

“You getting this?”

****

_I am and...picture locked._

****

“So one of them is a Sangheili looking with the bent legs forward and not backwards but lack the four mouth things and have two of them and the other is a...frog? I think.” He said putting his pistol into his holster.

****

He went in and saw blue people dancing around “Well not surprising, now where’s this Harkin guy?”

****

He looked around seeing more Sangheili looking people and a few frog people, then he saw a dinosaur looking person that was wearing red armor. It was talking to two other dinosaur people.

****

“I will kill Fist only a matter of time.”

****

“He won’t come out Wrex, get out now.”

****

“Only a matter of time.” The red man called Wrex said.

****

“He won’t, don’t make this harder for you.”

****

He chuckled and turned away, he looked at Kyle and then gave a small nod “Outta my human I have no quell with you.”

****

“Huh they have dinosaurs here as well that can walk like us? Today just gets more weirder every minute, did you get the data?”

****

_I did._

****

“Good Shepard can help us make sense of these aliens.”

****

Then he saw a human sitting by himself and took a gamble “You Harkin?”

****

“Who are you and why do you want to know?”

****

_He is intoxicated._

****

Kyle chuckled “It’s called being drunk, you should know the slang by now.” he mumbled.

****

_He’s drunk._

****

“Yeah figured as much, how about the name Saren? Know anything about him?”

****

“Saren?” He chuckled “Anderson must be part of this.”

****

“Just answer the question you drunk moron.”

 

“I do know him and someone is looking into it, names Garrus Vakarian.”

****

“Know where he is?” Kyle asked.

****

“Near the med clinic in the wards.”

****

“Thanks now you can go back to drinking your life away.”

****

“You know why Anderson never got to be a spectre?”

****

Kyle sighed and pulled out his knife and put it to his throat, he grabbed him by the collar “No I don’t and I don’t care about what he did in the past.” He pushed him into his chair “Your just a drunk that can do what he wants when he wants and gets away with it, soon my drunk friend it won’t save you. You will piss off the wrong guy and it won’t be a good day for you.”

****

He left and called Shepard “Hey Shepard you copy?”

****

_“Who is this?”_

****

“Storm, Joker gave me your numbers.”

****

_“Ah okay what’s up?”_

****

“Got info on a person called Garrus Vakarian, works for C-Sec I guess. He’s at the med clinic in the wards, gonna go pay a visit to see if he knows anything.” Kyle said.

****

_“Copy we got something as well, Fist is working with Saren and betrayed the Shadow Broker. Now the Shadow Broker wants him dead and paid a Korgan named Urdnot Wrex.”_

****

“I think I know him, he’s a big red dinosaur. He really wanted to kill Fist, think we could use him for this op.”

****

_“I agree we can use a Krogan and a Turian.”_

****

“See you soon.”

****

He headed for the clinic, once he got there he walked in to see 2 thugs holding a doctor at gunpoint “You didn’t tell him did you?”

****

“No I didn’t I swear.” She said in a French accent.

****

He saw a Sangheili crouching towards the wall, then one of the thugs spotted him and grabbed her “Who are you?!”

****

He pulled out his pistol “Try to shoot me, I dare you.”

****

Then the Sangheili fired and killed him in the ear, the thugs body fell and Kyle fired at the other one who fell like a ton of birks.

****

“Not bad.” He said.

****

“Not bad yourself, you okay doc?” Kyle asked.

****

“Yes thank you both, I thought I was dead.”

****

“Why were they after you?”

****

“A Quarian came in here, she was wounded. I asked her what had happened and she told me she was shot, she didn’t go into much detail but she asked me to contact the Shadow Broker. I told her Fisk knew the Shadow Broker, so she went to him for protection.”

****

“Fisk betrayed the Shadow Broker, he’s a dead man walking.” Kyle said.

****

“What? Fisk is an idiot, Saren must have paid him really well.”

****

“Hmm guess so, any idea where she is now?”

****

“At his club.”

****

“Back there huh? Well time to go I guess, will you be okay?” Kyle asked.

****

“Yes thank you both again.”

****

“Hey Sangheili guy, you coming?”

****

“A what?”

****

“What are you?”

****

“I’m a Turian, all humans should know this.”

****

“Right...well I’m not from here, so excuse me for not knowing what you are. So you coming?” Kyle asked.

****

“You want me to?”

****

“Can use the extra help.”

****

They headed back to Chora’s Den and saw Shepard and Wrex there “The human from before.”

****

“Dino man.”

****

“Dino man?” He gave a hearty laugh “I like you.”

****

“Thanks I guess, so how can we doin this?”

****

“Thought about going head first but there’s a lot of people in there.” Shepard said.

****

_He is right, I am detecting a lot of heat signatures._

****

“I got something.” He pulled out a blue can “Flashbang them then rush.”

****

“Hmm not a bad idea.”

****

He pulled the pin and got near the door, the door opened and shots hit around him “Yep feels about right in a way.” He tossed it in and pulled out his rifle, he switched it from full auto to semi.

****

Wrex moved in first, then Shepard, then Garrus, and finally Kyle. Kyle took the right side and cleared the right, Garrus took the center killing two that were trying to snipe them, Wrex was having a fun time taking the left side with Shepard. The room was cleared and they headed to the back, they saw two workers with pistols in their hands “Freeze.”

****

“I would get out while you still can.”

****

“Yeah I don’t like Fisk anyways.”

****

“Should have killed them.” Wrex said.

****

“Waste of bullets, besides not worth it.”

****

They got to the back and saw Fisk trying to hide, Kyle fired and hit his leg. He hit the ground as the others finished off taking out his turrets, Kyle came up to him as he was trying to reach for his gun and kicked out of his reach then him in the face “Where is the Quarian girl?”

 

I won’t tell you.”

 

He put his sling on his shoulder and looked around for a minute then saw Wrex’s shotgun “Can I borrow that?”

****

“Be my guest but I want it back.” Wrex said tossing him the shotgun.

****

“Can do.”

****

Then flashes came to his mind, once they stopped he smiled “So it works here huh, oh I’m so going to enjoy this.” He aimed the shotgun at Fisk’s other leg and fired blowing it completely off.

****

“AHHH YOU SONOFA-”

****

“Then answer my question, where is she?!”

****

“Back alley, meeting with the Shadow Broker.”

****

“Impossible, I never met the Shadow Broker. I was hired by an agent.”

****

“She didn’t know.”

****

“So it’s Saren’s men then?” Kyle asked.

****

“Ah yes.” He grunted in pain.

****

He tossed the shotgun back to Wrex “You can have his head, I know you have a bounty for him or some crap.”

****

“Shepard?”

****

“Got what we came for, go for it.”

****

Wrex aimed the gun and fired blowing his head off into pieces “Why did I expect that to be less bloody and meaty?”

****

“Who cares, we have someone girl to save.”


	5. Shit called love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle, Shepard, and the rest of the team head to the back alleys to stop a Quarian from being killed but after saving her a little emotion called love makes a entrance for Kyle

**Shit called love**

 

Tali’Zorah Nar Rayya, Back alley

 

It had been a rough two days for her, getting to the Citadel then being shot seconds after making it. Nearly dying from infection because she thought she didn’t need shields, getting patched up and trying to go the Human Embassy just to get threatened and be called suit rat and nearly getting kicked off the Citadel. She wanted things to go smoothly for once this week and it did, she was now going to meet the Shadow Broker and tell him about Saren and his involvement with the Geth.

 

_ “Try to fit in and not look like you should be out of place.” _

 

She leaned on the wall with her arms crossed waiting for Fisk to show up, she saw a Turian and two Salarians walking past her. The Turian stopped in front of her and the two Salarians were off to the side.

 

_ “Something’s not right here.” _

 

“Do you have it?”

 

“Where’s Fisk?”

 

“He’ll be here.” He said creepily.

 

_ “It’s a trap!” _

 

“No way deals off.”

 

“Get her!”

 

The two Salarians pulled out there pistols, she tossed a flashbang and ran to cover.

 

Back alley, Kyle

 

They made it to the back alley and he saw four people one of them a ‘Turian’ and the other two ‘Salarians’ but the last one he didn’t know, the person looked human as far as he could tell. Then she threw something and Kyle knew it was a flashbang, he ran as fast as he could towards her.

 

He threw down a deployable cover shield that he got from the Covenant from New Mombasa, “You okay?”

 

“W-who are you?”

 

“Consider me a friend right now trying to save your life.”

 

“Y-yes! Thank you.”

 

He smiled “Don’t thank me yet, can you fight?”

 

“Y-yes I-”

 

Then explosion went off and he fell on top of her, his helmet came off and he felt something wet coming down his face.

 

_ You are wounded. _

 

“Yeah no kidding.”

 

He saw some of his blood hit her visor “S-sorry I got some of my blood on you.”

 

“Hey love birds! We killed them all you can come out now.” Shepard said.

 

He got up but fell onto his knee “Damn where else am I hit?”

 

_ Your right knee and face. _

 

“Let me help you.” She said.

 

He sat down and she pulled out a square packet “What is that?”

 

“Med-gel, you don’t know what med-gel is?”

 

“Not from here, not from this universe actually.”

 

“Your from a different universe?” She asked shocked.

 

He chuckled, she was really intrigued by his story “Yeah I am as you can tell, not standard issue armor here.”

 

She looked at him, she wiped off the blood off his cheek then her eyes widened “S-sorry I didn’t mean to.”

 

_ Her body temperature is rising. _

 

“Am I good to go?”

 

“Y-yes you are keelah this is embarrassing.”

 

“Your telling me, watching this makes me want to puke.” Shepard said.

 

Kyle got up slowly with the help of her “I’m sorry introductions need to be made.” He held out his hand “I’m Kyle Storm.”

 

She took it “Tali’Zorah nar Rayya.”

 

“Well miss Rayya we should get you somewhere safe so we can discuss more about Saren.”

 

She giggled “Please call me Tali.”

 

_ Your body temperature is rising as well. _

 

They began to clear out of the area, Kyle grabbing his helmet and putting it on “I hate this shit called love.”

 

They got to the embassy and showed the recording of Saren and some other person talking about the victory on Eden Prime and something about Reapers “The hell are Reapers?” Shepard asked.

 

“The Geth think they are gods of some kind.” Tali said.

 

“So they think the Reapers are gods? Anyone seen these Reapers?”

 

“We never heard of them till now.” Anderson said.

 

“Well whatever they are, it’s going to be bad later on if we don’t stop him.”

 

“I agree the council needs to hear this, I will ask for an audience with them.” Udina said.

 

“In the meantime, look around and see if you can get anything for your mission.”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“Tali need anything?” Kyle asked.

 

“I-I couldn’t won’t be right plus I’m not part of your crew.”

 

“You are now, welcome to the Normandy Tali.”

 

“T-thank you commander.”

 

“Please call me Shepard.” Shepard said.

 

“So need anything?”

 

“Asking her on a date? You haven’t known her for 10 minutes.” Garrus said.

 

“You remind me of Benjamin, your both smartasses.”

 

“Am I?”

 

“Yes you are, just wanted to get Tali some gear for the mission.” Kyle said. He grabbed her hand and headed off to find some gear for her, he also wanted to get to know her a little more. She reminded him of his fiancee but he didn’t know why she did, they were walking in the market area talking.

 

“So your people live on ships for 300 years and have to wear those suits?”

 

“Yes a price to be paid.”

 

“I bet you look beautiful under that suit of yours.”

 

He couldn’t see it but he was guessing she was blushing or whatever way she blushed “T-thank you Kyle, that’s sweet of you.”

 

Tali’Zorah nar Rayya

 

He was being very nice to her, asking all these questions about her people and being interested by what she was saying “So what is your galaxy like?”

 

He held out his wrist and hit a few buttons on what he called a ‘Tac/Pad’, it had little 3D models of aliens she didn’t recognize besides the Sangheili one “That looks like Garrus.”

 

“Oh the Sangheili one? Yeah I noticed that seeing a Turian for the first time.”

 

“How long have you been fighting them?”

 

“22 years I had been fighting them.” He said.

 

“Keelah I can’t imagine that, fighting the Geth for 22 years.”

 

“What does that word mean?”

 

“What Keelah?”

 

“Yeah it is like a swear word or something?”

 

“It’s like how you people say god.” She said.

 

“Ah gotcha.”

 

“How many are you on your team?”

 

“Originally it was 6, now it’s 8.”

 

“So you were close to them.” She asked.

 

“Been with them since 2530, only my cousin joined me in 52 on the way to Japan. The Covenant took over some islands and he joined my squad. Got any family Tali?”

 

“Just my auntie and father.”

 

“What about your mother?”

 

“Died a long time ago.”

 

“Sorry didn’t mean to bring up bad memories.” He said.

 

“No it’s fine, it’s a good/bad memory.”

 

“Know how that feels.”

 

“You do?”

 

“My dad and older brother died above Earth, a station called Athens was blown up by the Covenant. Had some happy memories from them and some bad ones.”

 

Shepard called them and told them to head to the council chambers, they played the message. The council was shocked to hear Saren’s voice and the woman's voice, only the Asari councilor knew who it was “That is Matriarch Benezia, what is she doing with Saren?”

 

“Is she known in your culture?” Kyle asked.

 

“Yes she is very popular, she has many followers. She would not follow Saren so willingly, something must be wrong with her.”   


 

She looked over to Kyle who was tapping something into his Tac/Pad “Do you know how many followers she has or special groups?”

 

“She has some Asari Commandos with her of course as all Matriarchs do and myself.”

 

She leaned close to Kyle “What are you doing?”

 

“Getting all the info I can in case we have to fight her or something, like to know what I’m fighting against.”

 

“Commander Shepard, Captain Storm come forward please.” The Asari councilor said.

 

“You two are here by Spectres, they are not made they are chosen.”

 

“They are the tip of the spear and the shield of the council, make us proud Commander Shepard and Captain Storm.”

 

Captain Kyle Storm

 

He really didn’t care about the new title but it was a big deal to Anderson and Udina who were happy to have not one but two human spectres, Shepard, Udina, and Anderson were discussing what to do next.

 

Tali tapped his shoulder “Congrats on being the Second Human Spectre Kyle.”

 

“Just another title for me Tali, is it that special?”

 

“Of course it is, my people don’t have one neither does the other non-council groups.” She said.

 

“Let me guess neither did the humans till now?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Time to go Storm.” Shepard said.

 

“Where to now?”

 

“Docking bay 422.”

 

“Isn’t where the Normandy is?”

 

“It is.”

 

“So were getting the Normandy as our ship of choice?” Kyle asked.

 

He sighed “Yeah we are.”

 

“I’m sensing a but in this.”

 

“Anderson has stepped down as CO.”

 

“So your the new CO?”

 

“I am and I’m making you my XO and my second in command for ground operations.” He said.

 

“Sounds good I guess.”


	6. onto the breach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle heads to the planet called Therum and save Liara, it will be his first battle with the Normandy crew and for the others as well.

**Onto the breach**

****

Spectre Shawn Shepard

****

Seeing Anderson step down was a huge blow to the ship and morale but he was determined to find Saren and bring him to justice, he gave a hearty speech talking about the team and getting Saren.

****

“Nice speech commander.”

****

“Thanks Joker.”

****

“So where too?”

****

“Well we have a few locations to go to, once we get out of the system I will figure it out.” Shawn said.

****

“Sounds good commander, you know where the galaxy map is.”

****

He walked around finding Kaidan working on his gear, Chakwas looking at some data. He headed down to the hangar bay to see Wrex staring off into space, Ashley cleaning her gear, Garrus working on the Mako, then he headed for the engine room to see Tali, Kyle, and Adams talking.

****

“Really that high tech?” Kyle asked.

****

“Yes!” Tali exclaimed “The Normandy has the most high tech drive core that I have seen, our ships don’t have this.”

****

“Well you seem excited for this, your an engineer Tali?”

****

“One of the best I like to think.”

****

“Didn’t say you weren’t Tali, oh hey Shepard.” Kyle said.

****

“So this is where you are Storm.”

****

“Yeah, so where are we going?”

****

“Don’t know yet we have three locations to go to and I wanted your opinion on them.”

****

“Any intel on the planets, like terrain, environment, that kind of stuff?” Kyle asked.

****

“Some but not a whole lot still a second opinion in the matter is nice.”

****

“Yeah I can do that, say...20 minutes?”

****

“That’s fine, see you in the meeting room.”

****

Captain Kyle Storm

****

Once they took off from the Citadel, Kyle had accompanied Tali to the engine room where she was jumping with joy at the drive core the Normandy had. He felt something also, she being happy and excited at the same time but couldn’t but his finger on how he could feel her emotions. He was enjoying her company, in fact he missed a girl like Tali the only other girl he enjoyed was his fiancée and his best friend as well.

****

20 minutes later he was in the meeting room with Shawn looking at the three planets Feros, Noveria, and Therum. Feros was under attack by Geth, Matriarch Benezia was on Noveria so they could go there and see if she was there, then there was Therum where Benezia’s daughter was at or her last known location.

****

“So three locations and all of them important as hell.” Kyle said sipping from his canteen “I say Liara, we may get more info on her mother. Like how many troops she has and stuff.”

****

“So Therum? The terrain there has tons of lava so walking for the first half is a no go but there is a path to the ruins that we can take.”

****

“So who do we take?”

****

“Take Tali, Garrus, Kaidan, and Wrex. You can take Garrus, Wrex, and Tali. I got Kaidan, and Ashley.”

****

“4 man and a 3 man team? Sounds uneven as hell.” Kyle said.

****

“It’s what we have at the moment.”

****

“Do you have any other weapons that you got? My rifle is low on 7.62.”

****

“We got a few Avenger rifles and pistols.”

****

Therum, Captain Kyle Storm

****

They were set for the mission, they were just getting into the Mako. Garrus getting on the main gun, Shepard getting in the driver’s seat and Kyle in the passenger seat. 

****

“Huh, I think this is wrong.”

****

Kyle looked back to see Tali’s harness all tangled “That is so not right, here let me help you out.” Kyle said.

****

He fixed it for her and helped her then took his seat and strapped in “So Shepard do you know how to drive this thing?”

****

“Not really, never got my license for it.”

****

“Wait what?” Ashley said.

****

Then he revved the engine, even I was shocked  _ “No he’s not going to do what I think he’s doing?” _

****

_ He is. _

****

“Shepard what are you-”

****

Then he hit the gas pedal and screaming happened, Kyle put his boot on the control panel “Shepard! Put the thrusters on!”

****

“Relax were fine.”

****

At the last possible second he hit the thrusters and they landed on the ground with a heavy thud “Ah shit, good thing the Mako has good shocks on it.”

****

They finally made it to the site after fighting Geth and some larger Geth, they hopped out Ashley running towards a rock and throwing up, Kaidan dry heaving, and Kyle on his knees trying to catch his breath.

****

“Everyone okay?”

****

“Where did you learn how to drive Shepard?” Garrus asked.

****

“Basic.”

****

“You need to learn how to drive better Shepard.”

****

“You have no faith in me.” He said.

****

“No we don’t.” Kyle said getting up “You drive like a maniac, you also scared the hell out of Tali. Wait." He looked around and didn't see her "Where is she?”

****

“Still in the Mako I think.” Garrus said.

****

He went in and saw her, she was staring at the wall her hands death gripped the harness. He swore her knuckles would be white...or what color of her skin would be if he could see it.

****

_ “Wonder what color her skin is actually, bad Kyle. Your beginning to fall in love again with a girl you hardly met.” _

****

_ Isn’t that how you and her met? _

****

_ “Shush it was under different circumstances and stay out of my thoughts.” _

****

“Tali you okay?”

****

She jumped and looked at him “KEELAH!”

****

“Scare you?”

****

“NO! I mean no you didn’t.”

****

_ She is lying, her body language said she was scared. _

****

“Yeah no shit.” He muttered “Where here Tali, need you for the mission.”

****

“Yes let us go.” She undid the straps and headed outside.

****

Tali’Zorah nar Rayya

****

“Yeah no shit.” He muttered.

****

She wondered who he was talking to, was he crazy and talking to himself at times. He did that when he saved her when he got hit and a few times on the Normandy but didn’t want to ask him, they got to the entrance of the ruins “My team will go in, Storm hold here with your team and pull security if you don’t mind.”   


 

“Nothing will get past us Shepard, count on us.”

****

“I plan to, see you when we get back.” Then they headed in.

****

“Okay here’s how I want this, form a perimeter. Garrus I want you on over watch in case something decides to poke around.”

****

“Got it.”

****

“As for us we will hold the front door.”

****

“Can do Storm.” Wrex said.

****

It wasn’t long till the Geth decided to come down in there dropship and drop off troops.

****

“Well the party arrived, let’s give them a greeting.” Kyle said pulling out his rifle.

****

Spectre Shawn Shepard

****

It was quiet for the most part, except for a few Geth but that was it they found Liara who was in a Prothean shield of sorts so they had to find a way to get rid of it “Think we can use that laser drill?”

****

“Worth a shot but it may mess it up.”

****

He hacked it and made a giant hole, and found an elevator. They got behind Liara, he saw a console and hit a few buttons and got her out “How did you do that commander?”

****

“What it was in plain English.”

****

“Skipper we can’t read it.”

****

“No it’s in...never mind, let’s get you out of here. Storm how’s our exit looking?”

****

_ “Lot of Geth coming our way Shepard, shit watch that left Wrex.”  _ Kyle said.

****

“Need a hand?”

****

_ “Don’t think so...DAMN my weapon overheated, Wrex, Tali cover me for a moment.” _

****

“Sounds like he needs help.” Liara said.

****

_ “Nah we got it, get Liara out of there if you will.” _

****

“Copy heading out now.”

****

They got on the elevator then the cave shook  _ “The hell was that Shepard?” _

****

“We might have used a laser drill and caused the place to go critical.”

****

He heard Kyle sigh  _ “Never fucking easy, I'll get Joker on the horn. Storm out.” _

****

They got to the top level and a Krogan and Geth appeared “Surrender or not, doesn’t matter to me. Hand the doctor over.”

****

The way he said that made his blood boil, he looked at Liara who was scared and hid a bit “Yeah sorry not gonna happen.”

****

“This is gonna be fun then.”   


 

The Krogan charged at him he dodged to the left and pulled out his shotgun “Let’s dance!” The Krogan charged at him again he put a few rounds into the Krogan but it kept coming. The Krogan hit him and he flew to the wall and slide down it “Ah shit.” He grunted in pain “Gonna leave a mark.”

****

“Skipper!”

****

“Shepard!”

****

He got up, his vision blurry and his hearing ringing. He saw the Krogan getting near Liara, he saw his shotgun next to him he picked it up and ran towards him. He got on his back and fired at his head, the Krogan’s body fell to its knees and then went forward.

****

_ “Shepard might wanna hurry the hell up, Geth and lava are coming fast.” _

****

“GO, GO. GO!”

****

They made it to the exit as the place came down on them, they saw Kyle and Garrus on the ramp shooting Geth behind them. They jumped to get on board “Joker get us the hell outta here!” Kyle yelled.

****

_ “Hang on back there.” _ _   
_

 

The ship lurched upward and took off, pushing them to the ground. Once they got to orbit the ship leveled out  _ “Were good commander.” _ _   
_

 

“Thanks Joker, meeting in 30 minutes.”

****

They were in the meeting room, he noticed Kyle standing behind Tali. He chuckled a bit thinking he was her shield or something or he felt comfortable around her “So Liara do you know what your mother is up to?”

****

“I haven’t spoken to my mother in years.”

****

“How do we know you aren’t a spy or something.” Ashley said.

****

_ “Right she’s a racist to aliens.” _

****

“If she was we would be dead by now.” Kyle said “Her mother would have brought commandos or some crap to take us out, not a Krogan and Geth.”

****

“What will you do with me commander?”

****

“I would like to keep you on the ship for a while, in fact we could use you on the team. You know about your mother, we could use that.”

****

“Skipper your not serious about her joining?”

****

“I see what your getting at Shepard, I like it.” Kyle said.

****

“I-I thank you commander I will not fail you.”

****

“Alright dismissed everyone, Storm stick around.”   


 

Once everyone left Kyle took Tali’s seat “So how was your first time facing Geth?”

****

“Use to shooting ugly aliens that were hell bent on killing me and ripping me to shreds not to mention rebels as well but killing robots is a nice change of pace.”

****

“So your doing okay so far?” He asked.

****

“Yeah fine, why do you ask?”

****

“New place, new everything really. I take care of my men that are under me.”

****

“I thank you for that Shepard, really I do.”

****

“Shawn call me Shawn.”

****

“Then call me Kyle.”

****

“Well Kyle I think we should tell the council about our little adventure.” Shawn said.

****

“I’m not telling them that you nearly killed us with a Mako tank from orbit.”   


 

“No faith in me whatsoever.”


	7. Old wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team heads off to find some missing marines but some old wounds from the past come back

**Old wounds**

 

Edolus,  Spectre Shawn Shepard

 

He got a mission to find some marines, so he took the squad down there to find them. The planet was flat, no mountains or hills anywhere. “Storm how long till we get to the location?”

 

“10 maybe 15 mikes giver take, with the terrain being so flat maybe less than that.”

 

“So any intel on the missing marines skipper?”

 

“All I know is that they stopped transmitting to Admiral Kahoku, he asked us to investigate.”

 

“I’m sensing a trap here Shepard, I don’t see any enemies on the radar. I don’t like this at all.”

 

“I don’t either Storm, Garrus be alert up there.”

 

“Aye Shepard.” Garrus said.

 

They found the location of the missing marines, a few bodies but they were missing limbs “Alpha 2 is the squad, the hell happened here? No sniper positions to speak of, but the limbs are missing.” Kyle said, he was quiet for a moment “Acid? What uses acid? No weapon here uses acid unless they made a weapon like that then shit.” 

 

“Kyle do you talk to yourself or something?” Shawn asked.

 

“Wha-no I don’t.”

 

“Then who do you talk to then?”

 

“I have been wondering that as well Kyle.” Tali said.

 

“I will-it’s complicated let’s get this-”

 

The ground shook and his eyes widened “EVERYONE INTO THE MAKO NOW!”

 

“Shepard what’s-”   


 

“No time get in and get out of here.”   


 

They got in the Mako and took off, he pulled out is rifle “Come on you big bastard let’s dance.”

 

Captain Kyle Storm

 

He felt the ground move then Shawn told them to run to the Mako and get out of there, only Wrex and him knew what was going on. Kaidan was driving while Wrex was on the ramp “Someone want to explain the fuck is going on!?”

 

“Thresher Maw.” Wrex calmly said.

 

“The hell is a-” then he saw a giant worm come up from the ground “Oh, oh shit...so how screwed are we?”

 

“Very.” Kaidan said.

 

“We have to help him, we can’t leave him.” Ashley said.

 

“I got something.”

 

“Well let’s hear it Wrex.”

 

Spectre Shawn Shepard

 

He was firing wildly at the Maw, it was about to shoot it’s acid at him. He closed his eyes and waited, then an explosion hit, he looked to see the Mako driving by.

 

“I told you to get out of here!”

 

_ “And let you die to a giant fucking worm? I think not Shawn.” _

 

“So how do we kill it?”

 

_ “Shoots acid right? We shoot it in it’s god damn mouth and make it kill itself.” _

 

“Hmm sounds like a plan, I can distract it long enough for you to get a shot off.”   


 

_ “Try not to die.”  _ Kyle said.

 

He fired at it “Come on look at me you ugly worm.”

 

It yelled at him and he put a few rounds into its mouth then the Mako’s gun fired, its head went up into the air. He could see it spitting out acid then it fell to the ground, once it made a thud he sighed and fell to his knees. The Mako stopped next to him, he saw Kyle and them getting out “Damn now that is the biggest kill I ever got.” Kyle said “Ah right he got a bigger kill then me, still a giant acid spitting worm is still a large kill.”

 

“You okay skipper?” Ashley asked.

 

“Yeah just tired.”

 

Kaidan and Ashley helped him up “We should report this to the admiral.”

 

“Yeah, Joker were ready to go.”

 

_ “Copy on the way.” _

 

Once the mission was over with, he was sitting in the mess hall thinking “Seat taken?”

 

He looked up to see Kyle in his green shirt and his TAC/PAD on his left wrist “Be my guest.”

 

“Something’s wrong Shawn, talk to me.”   


 

“That Maw reminded me of something from my past.”

 

“Some shit went down didn’t it before you joined the N7s, am I wrong?”

 

“No your not, I was a Lt back then we were sent to secure an outpost we had on Akuze. It was quiet, not much movement in the area then 3 Maws came out and killed us. A hole company gone in a blink of an eye and 1 made it out.”

 

“And that was you?”

 

He nodded “Lot of good men and woman died that day, when I faced that Maw I went back to that day and wondered why I was spared and not taken.”

 

“The galaxy has its own thing, but the reason your still here is because we are fighters Shawn. We can take what the galaxy throws at us and we spit it out and fight like hell.” Kyle said.

 

He chuckled “Yeah we are aren’t we.”   


 

“More than you know.”

 

“So you were talking to someone?”

 

He cringed “Right forgot about that.” he looked at his TAC/PAD “Not your fault I got caught, its mine since I look like a crazy person.”

 

“Kyle?”

 

“Right, but please don’t freak the hell out when I show you. Tali will kill me I think or beat me till I have an inch of my life left.”   


 

“What are you on about?”

 

He sighed “Shawn I’d like you to meet EDI.”

 

He held up his TAC/PAD and a blue orb came up “Hello my name is EDI or Enhanced Defense Intelligence.”

 

“Kyle is that...an AI?” He asked.

 

“Yeah it is.”

 

“That’s a big illegal law here.”

 

“Why? AIs are useful.” Kyle said.

 

“Not since Tali’s people made the Geth, 300 years back.”

 

“Wait wait, wait, Tali’s people made the Geth?” He said holding out his hand.

 

“Yeah they did.”

 

“That’s awesome!” Kyle said.

 

“Not to her it isn’t or her people.”   


 

“Since when are you the Quarian expert?”

 

“My mother was on the Migrant Fleet way back when I was a kid, she took me and my sister along. Learned a bit of Kelish but can’t remember any of the words, Jane would know.”

 

“Jane?”

 

“My sister, she’s on a mission right now doing something. She didn’t tell me what it was but hopefully you met her, you might like her.”

 

“Hopefully I can meet her and your parents.” Kyle said.


	8. Spartans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle tells the crew about what he truly is and what ONI and Cerberus has done to him and the other Spartans and the hunt for the Admiral continues

**Spartans**

Captain Kyle Storm

 

It had been a few days since he told John about Edi, Shawn told him he wouldn’t do anything with Edi and to tell Tali at some point. The next mission they had was to find the Admiral, he had gone silent but before he went silent he told them of a group called Cerberus and ONI which he knew of.

 

“ONI is here eh? How many targets are left?”

 

_ 4 left Kyle, Jack, Troy, Frank, and John. _

 

“Right the last 4, once that’s done then S-III is gone.”

 

_ You still have Doctor Halsey and a few others. _

 

“Yeah but they are fine, though a love-hate relationship for Halsey but the rest are okay I guess.” He said.

 

_ If you say so. _

 

“Find any intel on ONI here?”

 

_ Little but they work with Cerberus. _

 

“The same people that made you right?”

 

_ Correct but you did take away from them and helped me understand organics. _

 

“Yeah not the best influence on you nor my team but you’ve grown in a way since I found you on Harvest.” He said.

 

_ You should tell them about what you really are. _

 

“Yeah I should, you ready to tell the crew you exist and I’m not crazy?”

 

_ Why not. _

 

He opened his Omni-tool “Hey Shawn, you busy?”

 

_ “Talking to Liara at the moment but what’s up?” _

 

“You know that thing we talked about?”

 

_ “Yeah, wanna tell the crew?”  _ He asked.

 

“Yeah I think it’s time before we do this mission plus I got something to get off my chest as well.”

 

_ “Copy I’ll get the team together in 10.” _

 

10 minutes went by but Kyle got some data he collected from Earth about ONI and the project, everyone took their seats “So Kyle what did you want to talk to us about?” Tali asked.

 

“A few things I wanted to tell you about, first I should get this out of the way. Everyone I would like you to meet Edi, she is the one I talk to.”

 

She popped up on his TAC/PAD “Hello.”

 

Everyone was silent for a moment besides Shawn “So you have an AI on you?” Tali asked, she crossed her arms. He could tell she was very very angry at him with the whole AI thing.

 

He winced “Yes she is, she’s helped me through the war and here. She won’t attack you if you are wondering, so don’t worry about that.”

 

“I don’t trust  _ it _ Kyle.” Tali spat.

 

“It seems Tali is mad at you.”

 

“No shit Edi.”

 

“Don’t scan me AI, and you.” She pointed at Kyle “We need to chat.”

 

He nodded “Now for the second thing, ONI or Office of Naval Intelligence made a program called ‘Spartan program’ the idea was to make super soldiers to fight the UNSCs battles. The first batch was a bit of a success but adults weren’t the way so they stole 5 to 6 year old kids, 75 kids were taken out of 75 30 died and 12 out of commission.”

 

“So your a super soldier?” Liara asked.

 

“I am, my number is Spartan 128 but I escaped before I completed the training. Had some help from the inside, got away at the age of 14 just after my augmentations were complete. I ran and when I was 18 joined the UNSC, so questions?”

 

“What did they do to you?” Ashley asked.

 

“Made my bones unbreakable, I have enhanced hearing, eye sight, and I have a healing factor.”

 

“Healing factor?”

 

“He means nanites in his blood.” Edi said.

 

“You have what?”

 

“These tiny machines that heal my body when I’m hit.”

 

“So if a Geth or anything hits you, your body heals itself?” Kaidan asked.

 

“Yep.”

 

“Do all these super soldiers have these nanites?”

 

“No just me, I’m a special kind of soldier. They pumped me full of augmentations and some other stuff as well.”

 

“Like what?”

 

He thought for a moment  _ “Yeah I should show them.” _ he closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them, everyone in the room gasped “Wait your a biotic?”

 

“What’s a biotic?”

 

“It’s what I am Storm and so is Wrex and Liara. They can use what you have and block bullets and use it against enemies as well, really effective true fully also can be super powerful if you train yourself.” Kaidan said.

 

“What other tricks do you have Kyle?” Tali asked.

 

“That one I guess but they put a bunch of crap in me maybe I could be a quarter Quarian or Asari or Turian or Krogan or whatever species in this galaxy, I do have the DNA of the aliens in my galaxy so.” He shrugged “Anything can happen.”

 

“So why tell us this Kyle?” Shawn said.

 

“Well since the whole talking to an AI thing became a thing, figured why not tell you what I really am also ONI and me have some personal shit to deal with and when we download any data we found and it has my name in it you guys aren’t confused.”

 

“Well thanks for clearing it up for us Kyle, anything else?”

 

“No should be about it, now let’s get this mission done with and find the admiral.”

 

Binthu, Captain Kyle Storm

 

They landed and got to work right away, taking out the outer defensive positions. They were clearing out Cerberus and ONI soldiers and bug things as well but they were killing ONI and Cerberus so it helped them out a bit, they got to the end of the base and saw the admiral’s body on the floor.

 

“Wonder what killed him, no bullet wound Edi?”

 

“There appears to be a needle mark on his arm.” She said.

 

“So killed with a drug of sorts, do you know what it is?”

 

“Unknown but he had multiple drugs put into his system.”

 

“So they put him in here with animals while at the same time drugged him, what did he have that they wanted him dead for?” Ashley asked.

 

“No idea but we need anything they got here, Tali?”

 

“Downloaded all I could.” 

 

“Any ONI files?”

 

“Some but not much, the whole computer was wiped before I got all the data.”   


 

“Did what you could Tali.” Kyle said “Edi can you get the files from Tali?”

 

“Done, Kyle some of the files mention the Spartan Project and other projects as well.”

 

“So there trying to make Spartans here as well? Why?” Kyle asked.

 

“I don’t know but it’s concerning.”   


 

“Yeah no kidding, if they make new Spartans they can do what they want here and no one can stop them. Hell they could take over the galaxy with a few Spartans if they wanted to, well Edi we have a new objective to do once we stop Saren.”

 

“Agreed Kyle.”   


 

They got off world and were headed somewhere else as for Kyle he was looking at the files trying to make sense of it, he was in the hangar bay “So they took the augmentations and came here.”

 

“Guess so but this confuses me.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“They are working with Cerberus, from the files we got from Harvest they are a terror group and with ONI S-III they are a powerful group.” Edi said.

 

“They are but we are gonna stop them, you and me and we won’t stop till they are gone.”

 

“Tali is behind you by the way.” Then she vanished from his TAC/PAD “Hey Tali what’s up?”

 

“Just got off my shift, wondered if you needed some company besides that  _ AI _ of yours.”   


 

“Still pissed about that huh?” He asked.

 

“Very but I can forgive you a bit but not much.”

 

“I haven’t ruined our friendship have I?”

 

“What of course not, why do you think that?”

 

“Shawn told me that your people made the Geth and they backfired on you, I don’t know what your reason was for the Geth but AI’s aren’t bad Tali it’s what bad people do with them not saying your people are bad in fact just talking to you wishes I was here sooner and helped out your people and Wrex’s.”   


 

“Wouldn’t have mattered Kyle but it’s nice to know that you would help my people.” She said.

 

“Well yeah, I care about you. Your part of the crew Tali plus a squad mate, technically part of my squad and I take care of my squad.”

 

“I-thank you.”

 

“Anytime Tali, if you have problems let me know.”

 

“I do have a few questions.”

 

“Shoot.”   


 

“What was your homeworld like?”

 

He smiled at the thought of Reach “It was the military heart of the UNSC, we made everything for the UNSC from fighters to weapons. This.” He gestured to his rifle “was the first model that ever hit the front lines and I was the sole soldier to have it.”

 

“So how was it?”

 

“The planet was nice, it’s like Earth but less crowded. The crown jewel was New Alexandria which was my home town, it had everything plus it had bases near the city.”

 

“So it was also for training troops?”

 

“Yeah, had a Marine, Army, Air Force, and Navy base there like I said heart of the UNSC military. It also made R&D weapons and equipment.”

 

“So you lived in the city?”

 

“Just near the outskirts where the marine base was, my friends and my fiancée lived around me.” He chuckled at the memories, playing army with them and saving the day from the insurrections and getting the girl “Of course it didn’t come without problems we had some insurrection problems but it was a nice planet.” He said.

 

“Keelah I wish I could see it, is it still around?”

 

“Sadly it was glassed, which means it’s not livable anymore.”

 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to-”

 

“No it’s fine Tali, it’s still fresh in my mind but nothing I can do about it. So tell me about your people.”

 

“What do you want to know?”


	9. One giant plant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew go and save the colony of Feros and discover a secrete in the colony

**One giant plant**

 

Feros, Captain Kyle Storm

 

After getting the files they headed for Feros, the colony was under Geth attack so Shawn and him where coming up with a plan “So defend the colony and head to ExoGeni?”

 

“That’s the plan, you take Tali, Garrus and Ashley. I will take Wrex, Kaidan, and Liara.”

 

“Why do you have three biotics and I don’t have any?”

 

“You are a biotic and I’m not.”

 

“Your full of crap.” Kyle said.

 

“Am not.”

 

“Totally are, Liara I can get. Kaidan I see as well but Wrex? Now you're playing favorites.”

 

“I want to get to know him better, besides Krogans are handy to have.” He said.

 

Kyle shook his head “Your the captain, it’s your team.”

 

They made it to the colony and docked, Kyle took his new rifle and examined it “You think this will work Edi?”

 

“It will, though I would keep your lower receiver for your MA rifle.”

 

“Oh I will, she will be with me till the day I die.”

 

He heard footsteps and saw Tali coming up “Did you take apart your rifle and put on an Avenger rifle?”

 

“I did, hopefully it goes well.” He said.

 

They headed out to meet a few colonists then Kyle heard something, his eyes went wide. He slammed one of his hands on the ground and a shield came up, a missile hit he dropped the shield and fired at the two Geth. They fell to the ground, he smiled “Sweet it does work.”   
  
“Told you.”   
  


“Yes Edi it works, sorry for doubting you.”

 

“Now you will listen to me when I become an all powerful AI.”

 

“Your sense of humor scares me plus the AI jokes as well.” He said.

 

They cleared out the remains of the Geth and found the colony, Kyle could tell they weren’t soldiers and they were ill equipped to defend against the Geth. they talked to the leaders once that was done they went to figure out a plan “Kyle you wanna stay here and defend the colonists?”

 

“Sounds good, let’s go see if they need help. Try to keep in contact.”

 

“Good luck.” Shawn said.

 

They talked around the colony and figured out what they needed to do “So were heading underground?”

 

“Guess we are, most of the objectives are underground.”   
  


“Don’t like this Kyle.”   
  


“Neither do I but we have to, just try not to shoot us with that sniper of yours.”

 

“No promises.” Garrus jokes.

 

They headed down, it was quiet for the most part but that quickly changed as Geth came towards them. Kyle crouching in front of Tali who tossed an AI takeover and Garrus sniping the ones in the back, they worked in sync like they had been doing this forever and not a month. 

 

“Edi can you find the water pipes?”

 

“They are on the other side of where you are at.”

 

“How many?” Kyle asked.

 

“4 of them.”

 

“Tali can you get them online again?”

 

“Your talking to the best hacker Kyle.”

 

They fixed the pipes and headed out to find a Geth beacon that was around them as well, they saw the beacon and Geth guarding it. “Hmm Edi got any ideas?”

 

“Overwhelming forces.”

 

“Well then time to frag and shoot I guess.” He pulled out Mark 14 grenade which was like a flying disc to him but could blow stuff up so he didn’t complain...much. He tossed one and blew up, they cleared out the Geth around the beacon “Tali if you wouldn’t mind.”

 

She put an explosive charge on it and tapped a few keys on her Omni-Tool blowing it up “Oh well I was thinking you were going to hack it or something but that works too.”

 

_ “Kyle come in.” _

 

“Yeah what’s up Shawn?”

 

_ “Were near the company, just ran into some of the workers that made it out. The leader is an asshole by the way.” _

 

“Edi can you get any info on ExoGeni by chance?”

 

“I’m already in there systems for the colony, it seems ExoGeni is doing something here that I cannot access.”   
  


“An AI not able to get into something, that’s a first.” Tali said sarcastically.

 

Kyle sighed and chose to ignore it “Just try to Edi, if you can’t then you can’t.”

 

“Understood.”

 

“So what’s the plan now? Water is up and running, Geth are all dead.”

 

“Batteries and food is next, feels like I’m doing arens for people.” Kyle said.

 

“What you expect to save the galaxy and have women swoll over you.”

 

“Saving the galaxy yes, getting women not so much.” He chuckled.

 

_ Besides Tali has a crush on you and so do you. _

 

“No we do not Edi, stop trying to do that.”

 

“What did it say now?”

 

“Nothing to worry about Tali, let’s get this done and hopefully some R&R.”

 

“You know how that goes right?” Garrus asked.

 

“Yeah a shit show, my shore leaves were never this bad but Shawn finds a way. Speaking of Edi can you get radio contact with them?”

 

“Something appears to be jamming Shepard’s comms.”

 

“Normandy then?”

 

_ “Yo what’s up Storm?” _

 

“Making sure the radio works, Shepard’s is jammed might be the Geth.”

 

_ “Yeah wasn’t getting to them either thought it was on our end, everything okay?” _

 

“So far but…”

 

_ “Can change at any given point.” _ Joker finished.

 

“Yep.”

 

_ “I’ll try to raise them and let you know.” _

 

“Rog, keep me posted.”

 

Spectre Shawn Shepard

 

They headed down to the garage and found a Mako that the colony had, so they took it to the ExoGeni building. They saw a Geth ship on the side of the building “Guess we have to face Geth in there.”   
  


“Guess so.” Shawn said.

 

“Geth on the highway.”

 

“A few big ones and of course rocket ones as well, the hell is up with the Geth and rockets?”

 

“Must be your fans Shepard.” Wrex said.

 

They cleared the road out and got near the building but heard radio chatter, they checked it out to find out some of the workers made it out. They headed down to there little hole they had and talked to them, the leader was an asshole but there was a mother that asked them to look for her daughter who was still there. They said they would and headed out.

 

“Kyle come in.”

 

_ “Yeah what’s up Shawn?” _

 

“Were near the company, just ran into some of the workers that made it out. The leader is an asshole by the way.”

 

They moved on and into the building where it looked like a warzone “Front took a hit.” Kaidan said.

 

“Geth are around so be careful.”

 

They found an entrance but was shielded “Guess the Geth blocked it, need to-”

 

Then a shot rang out and hit Shawn’s shield, he ducked down “Jeez louise, what the fuck?!” he looked up to see a female with a pistol in her hand walking towards them “Sorry I thought you were Geth.”

 

“Were not lady, who the hell are you?” Ashley asked.

 

“Lizbeth Baynhum, I work for ExoGeni. I was trying to get a message out when the Geth attacked and jammed all communications to the outside.”

 

“So comms don’t work, great.”

 

“So why are the Geth here?”

 

“More than likely for the Thorian.”

 

“The what?” Liara asked.

 

“All I know is the name, that’s it.”

 

“Stay here until we remove the Geth and figure out how to get rid of the jamming.”

 

“Trust me I’m not going anywhere.” Liz said.

 

“And try not to shoot me again.”

 

They headed out and found a Krogan yelling at the VI, which didn’t help the Krogan’s case. He turned and began to fire on them, which ended poorly for the Krogan because Wrex ended his life in the most Krogan way possible. Which was a shotgun to the head and his body being tossed like a ragdoll through the wall.

 

They asked the VI some questions then told them more about the Thorian “She lied to us.” Ashley said.

 

“She lied for a reason I’m sure.”

 

“Yeah to save her own skin.”

 

Now it was time to get rid of the Geth ship that decided to park itself on the building, they fought some Geth along the way. They finally found where the ship was connected “So we shut the door and it falls, easy.”   
  


“Nothing is easy when your around Skipper.”

 

“Just make sure I don’t get shot up or something.” He sighed.

 

He got the door to close after a few frustrated attempts, once the ship’s claw was gone he heard Joker on the radio  _ “Shepard, come in Shepard.” _

 

“We read you Joker.”

 

_ “About time, thought you died on us. Didn’t want to tell Storm he was in charge.” _

 

“We just got rid of the Geth ship here.” Shawn said.

 

_ “Copy, I’ll let-hold on...what do you mean? How did that go down? No I got comms to him, I got him on the radio right now. Yeah I’ll tell him, yeah I’ll lock down the ship as well.” _

 

“Joker what’s going on?”

 

_ “The colonists have gone crazy and attacked Storm and them, he’s resorting to knocking them out while he’s fighting green zombies. His words not mine, also he wants you to hurry up as well.” _

 

“Tell him there’s a giant plant under the colony and where heading back right now.”

 

_ “Will do, stay safe Shepard.” _

 

They headed out and found Liz, they were heading back to the colony but they heard the radio from the ExoGeni people. Liz yelled to stop the car so Shawn did, she ran out “What is she doing?” Ashley asked.

 

Shawn sighed “Gonna get herself killed, that’s what.”

 

After a confrontation with the leader and a bullet, they headed back to the colony “Kyle come in.”

 

_ “He is busy at the moment Shepard, the colonists are trying to attack them. They have resorted to using their buttstocks.” _ Edi said.

 

“Were on the way, plus we got gas nades as well.”

 

_ “I will tell them.” _

 

“Still don’t know how I feel about an AI on the team Shepard.” Kaidan said.

 

“Look if Kyle trusts Edi then so do I, he wouldn’t put us in harm if he didn’t trust her.”

 

“Still we should report it to the council, skipper.”

 

“You will do no such thing Gunnery Sergeant, besides Edi has helped the team out as well. Give her a chance, you might warm up to her.”

 

“If you say so skipper but I still don’t trust him or that AI of his.” She grumbled.

 

They made it to the colony and fought green zombies and took out some colonists with the nades, they heard gunfire and saw Kyle and them behind cover taking out more green zombies. He hopped over the barricade and took cover.

 

“So glad you could join us Shepard.” Kyle said sarcastically “Was wondering if I had to be captain of the Normandy.”

 

“Please, can’t get rid of me that easily even if you wanted to.”   
  


“Got any more those gas nades, those colonists are starting to bug me and using my rifle is getting old quick.”   
  


He tossed him a few and he threw them taking out the last of the enemies in the area “Sound off on ammo.”

 

“I got a few clips left.” Garrus said.

 

“I’m okay Kyle.”

 

“Well shit, I got two left in my rifle and 1 in my pistol.”

 

“We can take over from here Kyle, you guys have done enough.”

 

“If you say so, they were moving a container and a pathway came up.” Kyle said.

 

“Why were they doing that?”

 

He shrugged, “Who knows, but they were-”

 

Next thing he knew he heard a shot and Kyle’s body falling to the ground, he turned around and saw the leader walking up to them. He pulled out his pistol and aimed it at him “It...gets into your head.” He grunted in pain “I tried to stop it but...I can’t.” Then he pointed it at his head “I’m sorry.” He pulled the trigger and his body fell.

 

“Kyle!” Tali yelled, she was over his body. She had taken off his helmet and looked at his head which was slightly bleeding on the side “Keelah no!”

 

“His vitals are fine Tali’Zorah, he’s unconscious.”

 

“How?!” She said with venom “How do you know he’s okay, you AI?!”   
  


“Because I monitor him at all times, his nanites protected him from the bullet that would have entered his brain killing him.”

 

“So he’s knocked out then?” Shawn asked.

 

“Correct Commander.”

 

“Tali, Garrus get him to Chakwas to make sure he’s alright.”

 

“Understood Shepard.” Garrus said, he put his talon on Tali’s shoulder “Come on Tali, the faster we get him to Chakwas the faster she can fix him.”

 

Tali didn’t say anything but nodded, Garrus picked him up on his back and grunted “He’s heavier than he looks.”

 

“Wrex, make sure the pathway is clear.”

 

“Got it Shepard.”   
  


He watched them take off “Alright let’s deal with this plant and get out of here.”

 

They headed down and found the plant, which was really big  _ “Should have brought bigger guns.” _ it was a fight to get rid of the plant, plus an Asari clone was getting annoying as well. They finally got rid of the plant and found the real Asari which her name was Shiala which Liara knew her.

 

“It’s good to see you Shiala.”

 

“You as well lady Liara, though your mother is not well.”

 

“What is Saren doing to her?” Liara asked.

 

“I do not know but he will take anything he wants and bring the Reapers on us, you have to stop him no matter what. If he finds what he’s looking for, then it will be over for all of us.”

 

“Don’t worry Commander Shepard and Captain Storm will stop him.”

 

“He wanted something called the Conduct, I don’t know where it is but I have a Cipher.”

 

“Which is?” Shawn asked.

 

“It will help you understand more about the beacon on Eden Prime.”

 

“Do it.”

 

More images came to him the same ones he saw but a few more were in there but he couldn’t make it out, Shiala asked if she could stay and help the colony of course he said yes and they headed off world. Once his armor was off he went to see Kyle, he walked in and saw Tali sitting in a chair next to him. He walked over to Chakwas and pulled her to the side.

 

“How is he?”

 

“Still out but Edi is keeping an eye on him, he’s very lucky to be alive.”

 

“How lucky?”

 

“If he didn’t have the nanites in his blood, his brain would have a hole in it and we would be having a funeral.” She said.

 

“So thanks to the Spartan program then, do you know how long till he’s up?”

 

“When he feels like it.”

 

He sighed and nodded “Keep me posted doc.”

 

“I will commander, Tali however…” She looked over to her who was staring at Kyle “She cares for him that I can tell.”

 

“Anyone can tell that they like each other but tell that to them.”

 

“You won’t do that commander.”

 

“Your no fun doc.” He chuckled.

 

“So where too now commander?”

 

“Citadel, need a resupply and with Kyle out of action I’m sure he needs a break which I do as well. This stupid beacon and it’s images are annoying.”

 

“Anything concrete?”

 

“No not at all just more crap that I can’t figure out what they mean.”

 

“In time you will figure it out.” Chakwas said.

 

“I hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments on how I'm doing


	10. R&R and bullshit inspections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle wakes up and they head back to the Citadel for some time off then Kyle takes Tali on a bit of a date

**R &R and bullshit inspections**

 

SSV Normandy med bay, Captain Kyle Storm

 

He stirred awake looking around a bit, he saw Tali asleep next to him. He watched her chest rise and fall, he sat up a bit and groaned due to his head hurting. 

 

“Edi what happened?” He whispered.

 

“You were shot in the head by the leader but he killed himself after he shot you.” She whispered back.

 

“Where are we going now?”

 

“The Citadel for resupply and shore leave due to you being shot.”

 

“How long?”

 

“4 days.” She said.

 

“Can get Chakwas for me? My head is killing me.”

 

“She is on the way.”

 

He looked back to Tali who was still sound asleep “How long has she been asleep?”

 

“A few hours now, she has been up for 3 days now.”

 

He smiled “Need to do something nice for her.”

 

Chakwas walked in “feeling better?”

 

“Headache from hell.”

 

She went and got painkillers and water, she handed it to him and he took it “Feel better?”

 

“Yeah thanks, doc.”

 

She looked over to Tali “She’s been here for 4 days now.”

 

“Yeah.” He said clearing his throat “Edi told me, she also said were heading to the Citadel.”

 

“We are.”

 

“Good.”

 

He heard Tali stir awake “Morning, sleep well?”

 

She looked at him then her eyes widened and leapt onto him, he groaned a bit. He heard her crying and shaking in his arms.

 

“Keelah I thought you were dead, don’t ever do that again!” She hugged him tightly.

 

“Nice to see you too, Tali.” He hugged her back and rubbed her back “I’m okay now, right doc?”

 

“Okay is far from it, if you didn’t have the nanites you would be dead.”

 

“Yeah I know, would have died on Red beach a long time ago.”

 

“Red beach?” Tali asked letting him go and sitting on her legs, she had calmed down a bit but was still sniffling.

 

“It’s on Harvest, a planet I fought on way back and found Edi on.”

 

“Explain to me how you met Edi?” Tali asked.

 

“Found a Cerberus lab in Van Off, a city that two of my buddies are from. The Covenant controlled the city, we were going in to secure it. Once the city was secured, I was walking around the city and I found this lab of sorts. Little did I know it was a Cerberus lab and an AI was in there, I took her and well had an AI in my TAC/PAD and well here we are.”

 

“So you found the AI in an abandoned Cerberus lab and didn’t think to tell anyone and took it?”

 

“When you put it like that, I did a stupid thing.” He said.

 

“You did do a stupid thing like taking it.”

 

“Hey it’s an AI, we work with AI’s all the time Tali. Though they aren’t that smart but they help in military tactics against the Covenant.”

 

Then the door opened and Shawn walked in “back from the dead eh Kyle.”   
  


“Been going there a few times in my tours of duty.” Then he thought about it “I think I’ve been there on almost every planet I have been on.”

 

“Try not to make it a habit.” Tali said getting off the bed “I’m going to go on my shift.”

 

“Adams understands what happened by the way.” Shawn called to her.

 

She waved back and headed down the elevator, “So doc is he okay?”

 

“He’s fine, you can leave when you want to Kyle.”

 

“Thanks Chakwas, I’m starving side effect of nanites. They use my protein in my blood and then I have to get more by eating.”

 

“Not a bad trade if you ask me.” Shawn said.

 

“Not if you live on MREs for a few months.”

 

“Your right that would suck.”

 

“See you in a bit.” Kyle waved at them.

 

He walked out and saw some of the crew, some waved, some were happy to see him up and walking around. Once they docked at the Citadel an admiral was there “Admiral Mikhailovich, what do I owe this  _ pleasure _ .”

 

“Here to inspect your ship commander, now step aside.”

 

“Of course sir, go ahead.”

 

They watched the admiral walk off and into the Normandy “Hate him I take it?”

 

“Argonate ass is what he is, hates aliens and hates me a bit.”

 

“What you tell him to piss off or something?” Kyle asked.

 

“Yeah I did.”

 

“You pissed off a lot of people don’t you?”

 

“Like you haven’t?”

 

“Point.”

 

“Commander, I’m not happy.” Mikhailovich said.

 

“What’s the issue?” Shawn sighed.

 

“Poor excuse of a CIC and the 120 million credit drive core you have in there.”

 

“CIC is to check the progress of subordinates, making sure there doing things right and the drive core is too stealthy watch ships come and go. You people don’t realize how important a ship like the Normandy is, I would know the UNSC would kill to have a ship like her. Plus it's a joint operation from the Alliance and Turians."

 

“And who are you?”

 

“Captain Storm, XO of the Normandy and Captain of the United Nations Space Command Marine Corps Special Forces sir.”

 

“You’re the one everyone is talking about the soldier that appeared out of nowhere.”

 

“Mmm so the Alliance is talking about me, great.” Kyle said.

 

“Then there is the crew, Turians, Krogan, Asari,  _ Quarians _ ?”

 

The way he said Quarians got Kyle’s blood boiling and he knew the reason why it did, he wanted her off the ship in fact all of them including him and Shawn was not going to let him do that.

 

“What about them?”

 

“Letting them with full access to the ship is concerning, they could leak information about the Alliance and our operations.” He said looking at Kyle who rolled his eyes.

 

“If I wanted to do that, I would have done that a long time ago. Practically the time I woke up but I didn’t and we picked up our crew and we trust them  _ sir  _ with our lives more so than any Alliance soldier you put me with. Sure there backgrounds are questionable and mine sure hell is, Commander Shepard should have no reason to trust me but he does and he trusts those aliens we have on the ship.” He got up close to his face “And I will be damned if you kick me or the others off the ship, I will fight you on this matter and I don’t care if you are a one or two general.” Kyle said.

 

“The disrespect on this one, I should have you removed and in a cell.”

 

Spectre Shawn Shepard

 

“I should have you removed and in a cell.” Mikhailovich said.

 

Then the next thing he knew Mikhailovich was on the ground with a bloody nose and Kyle over him, “I will not go back into a cell not again and you are not getting rid of me that easily so you can take over the Normandy and put in your fleet. Now get up and get out of my sight before I shoot you where you sit.”

 

The admiral got up and walked away trying to stop his bloody nose from bleeding anymore “Damn a good shot Kyle.”

 

“Eh wish I broke it, I didn’t use much power in that attack.”

 

“How much power can you use?”

 

“100 percent if I want, though never used it only like 3 or 5 percent.” Kyle said.

 

“Damn, that’s something else.”

 

“Yeah, well I’m going on shore leave. Tali where are you?”

 

_ “In engineering, almost done though.” _

 

“Wanna go somewhere with me?”

 

_ L-like a date?” _ She asked.

 

He chuckled “Yeah I suppose it is.”

 

_ “I-I’ll be over in a few minutes.” _

 

He heard Shawn laugh “what?”

 

“I see what you are doing.” He grinned.

 

“What?! What is it?”

 

“Oh nothing.” He said walking off.

 

“He is referring to the date you set with Tali and all your flirting with her.”

 

He smacked his forehead “I hate all of you.” He muttered.

 

“That is a lie.”

 

“I question that at times.”

 

Tali’Zorah nar Rayya

 

She didn’t  know how to feel about this ‘date’ she was going with Kyle, she was nervous beyond nervous she was pacing around the engine bay.

 

“Tali you are going to put a hole in the floor.” Lt Adams chuckled.

 

She looked at him, “S-sorry lieutenant Adams.”

 

“What has you so nervous Tali?”

 

“I-I have a date with Captain Storm.”

 

“A date huh? I hope it goes well for you two.” He said.

 

“T-thank you Lieutenant Adams.”

 

“So why are you nervous about this date? You like him don’t you?”

 

“H-how do you know?”

 

“I see how you two are around each other, he likes you and you like him.” Adams said.

 

“No it’s impossible for me to like him.”

 

“How so?”

 

“He’s not a quarian we can’t bond with humans.”

 

“Well why not? You can mate with Turians, Asari, and others why can’t you mate with humans?” He asked.

 

“W-well I don’t know, plus I don’t know if he likes me for who I am or if he justs wants to see my face.”

 

“I see how he looks at you Tali, he looks at your eyes not your suit. He listens to what you say and do, he puts you on his team and fights with you. Now he wants to take you out somewhere and spend time with you, that tells me he likes you.” he walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders “Stop with the ‘what ifs’ and listen to your feelings, what do they say?”

 

“My feelings say go on this date and see if Kyle likes me.”

 

“Atta girl, now get going he’s waiting for you.”

 

She chuckled “Thank you Adams, you know how to help a girl out.”

 

“I like to see you together and are rooting for you, plus you are the best engineer in this bay I hate to see you hurting.”

 

She headed out to see Kyle talking to Shawn on his Omni-Tool “Does that place have any food that Tali can eat?”

 

_ “Yeah been there a few times with my sister and her crewmate, good alcohol for a crappy place.” _

 

He looked back to see her walking out of the airlock “Gotta go, thanks for the location.”

 

_ “Rooting for you two.” _

 

He turned off his omni-tool “You guys are something else, hey Tali you ready?”

 

“Of course where are we going?”

 

“Shawn mentioned a place in the Lower Wards, they have food you can eat and they welcome your people.”

 

They walked in silence till they got there, the inside was made of 3D tables and chairs. She saw Kyle jerk back his head a bit “Smells like blood and alcohol combined, but it looks nice I guess as much nice as it can be.”

 

They sat down in the booth, she was still nervous and looked around, “Hey, you okay?”

 

She looked at him “Nervous.”

 

“I can tell, there’s nothing to be nervous about Tali.”

 

_ “Easy for you to say, you don’t have a crush on you.” _

 

A waitress came by and handed them a menu “bottle of sake for me and what do you want Tali?”

 

“I’m good on drinks just some food is fine.”

 

“Be back shortly.” The waitress said.

 

“So Tali.” He said leaning on the table, he put his hands under his chin “the reason I called you here is to thank you.” He smiled.

 

She tilted her head to the side which he chuckled “I know your confused as can be.”

 

“Y-yes I am.”

 

“You stayed with me for 4 days while I was knocked out, that’s why I took out on this little date.”

 

“You didn’t have too, I’m just happy you’re alive and walking around.” She said blushing heavily under her helmet.

 

“No I need to, you didn’t have to stay with me yet you did and I can’t thank you enough for it.” He said putting his arms on the table.

 

“Really Kyle.” She put her hand on his arm “It’s fine, I don’t mind being with you.”

 

The waitress came and gave them their meals “Wow this is actually good sake.”

 

“Sake?”

 

“A drink from Japan.” He said taking sip “and the food is good too.”

 

“Yes it is, so where to next after this?”

 

“Where ever it is, just glad to be with you is all.” He said looking into her eyes.

 

“Same.”

 

After a few hours they left and walked around the lower wards, they looked out the window of the ward arms the giant city it held and ships going past the windows. He leaned on the railing and watched the ships go by, she stood near him and watched him looking out at the ships and city.

 

“Reminds me of New Alexandria with all the ships flying around and the giant city.”

 

“In space?” She joked.

 

He laughed “No no just the ships and the giant city remind me of home the space part and you are a bonus.”

 

She giggled “you don’t seem to mind being here do you?”

 

He shrugged his shoulders “Somewhat but we figure we help you with the Saren thing and along the way find a way home, still trying to figure out the way home part.”

 

She was sad to hear him leaving when this was over after  _ “Keelah he’s going to leave, I don’t want him to leave.” _

 

He turned to her “You okay?”

 

“Y-yes just shocked about you leaving is all.”

 

“Don’t tell anyone about it please.”

 

She nodded “Thanks Tali, I know this is a big secret to hold.”

 

“What if you can’t go home, what will you do then?”

 

“Then I’ll stay with you on the flotilla if you will allow me.”

 

She enjoyed the thought of him with her on the fleet, she was sure that the admirals would take him and to see him in a suit was something else. “We should head back to the Normandy.”

 

She didn’t want it to end, she wanted to spend more time with him and forget everything else in the galaxy forget Saren and the Reapers.  _ “Keelah Lieutenant Adams is right I do love him.” _


	11. An injured teammate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team heads to find a diplomat's sister but one of the crew gets badly wounded and one of them unlocks a power that no one knew about.

**An injured teammate**

 

Commander Shawn Shepard, Sharjila

 

He had gotten word that a diplomat’s sister was held captive by pirates and needed a rescue, so Kyle and he were in the meeting room talking shop “The planet is full of hazard shit.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Pressure on the planet is low but not low enough for humans.” Edi said.

 

“Okay so need a space suit then, my armor is for ground combat that has an atmo like Earth has.”

 

“We got some suits for you.”

 

“I’m sure I can modify them to make them work with my specs.”

 

“Sure you will, I have no doubts.” Shawn chuckled.

 

“So where do you think where she is?”

 

“In a room somewhere I imagine.”

 

“How long till we hit the planet?”

 

“A few hours, so how did your date with Tali go?”

 

“She enjoyed herself, we talked saw the giant window and the city.” He said.

 

“Glad she had fun on your date.”

 

“Yeah me too.”

 

A few hours they were on the planet driving around and heading to the base, the outside was like any other base they fought. Sniper towers, and rocket towers were holding the perimeter. They took them out with the Mako’s gun then they got out “Kyle, take Tali and Kaidan in with you in there and clear it out. We got your back.”

 

“Edi how’s it look?” Kyle asked.

 

“I am in the system and there’s a lot of them, also the person we are looking for is commanding them.”

 

“Sonofabitch, she lied to us.” 

 

“So the diplomat wanted us to take her out, I feel used...I don’t like being used.”

 

“Neither do I, well this just turned into a hit-man mission.” Shawn said.

 

“Yeah it did, alright you ready Tali?”

 

“Let’s go.”

 

“We got your back, no one will get in.”

 

“Feel better already.” Kyle said then they went into the base.

 

They got into defensive positions and waited for dropships to come and come they did, a few dropships came down. “Well good thing we waited out here.”

 

They fought off a few waves of pirates, some getting a bit close to them but Garrus and Shawn taking them out with there snipers. “These guys are easy.”

 

“Careful Garrus they might hear you.”

 

_ “Shepard come in!” _

 

“Kaidan what’s going on inside?” Shawn asked, he heard panic in his voice.

 

_ “Tali is down and heavily wounded and Storm is killing everyone in the base.” _

 

“How bad is Tali?”

 

_ “She isn’t breathing well, also her visor is spider webbed but she’s doing okay.” _

 

“Copy, Joker, Tali is wounded. Need an evac, now.”

 

_ “Copy commander on the way.”  _ Joker said.

 

“What’s going on Shepard?”

 

“Tali got hurt and Kyle is killing everyone inside the base.”

 

“Edi what’s going on?” Shawn asked.

 

_ “Kyle has gone berserk due to Tali being hurt, I can’t reach him.” _

 

“Ah dammit, Wrex. You and me need to contain Storm, Kaidan everything clear in the base?”

 

_ “Yes sir, all the bad guys are dead. I got Tali patched up as best as I could but she can slightly breath, I’m gonna try to move her outside.” _

 

“Copy Kaidan, don’t rock her too much.” Shawn said.

 

We headed in and saw the bodies that were left behind by Kyle’s team, they found Kaidan and Tali. Shawn had to admit she was not looking too good “Tali can you hear me?”

 

She nodded but Shawn could hardly see it, he put his hand on the side of her helmet “Kaidan is going to get you outta here and Chakwas is gonna patch you up real nice okay?”

 

“K-kyle.”

 

“We’re get him, don’t worry.” I looked at Kaidan “Get her out Lt.”

 

“Yes sir.” He lifted her up slowly with his arm on her back and under her knees “sorry for the discomfort Tali.” and with that he was gone, then gunfire went off “Edi can you tap into the enemy comms?”

 

_ “A moment.” _

 

_ “We putting rounds into him, why isn’t he dead yet?!”  _

 

_ “Shit here he comes!” _ A merc yelled.

 

Then we heard Kyle yelling on the comms and the screams of the enemy mercs “Sounds like Kyle is giving them hell.” Wrex said.

 

“Edi can you point us in his direction?”

 

They followed the way passing bodies that had been thrown at the walls or shot to death, Wrex looking at some of them “Some of them have been tossed like in a blood rage...no can’t be...it makes sense though.”

 

“Wrex wanna fill me in?”

 

“He might be on a blood rage like a Krogan does.”

 

“How he’s not...well you.” Shawn said.

 

“Were figure it out Shepard, right now we need to stop Kyle or he will won’t stop will he bleeds out and I’m sure a certain Quarian doesn’t want that.”

 

“You see it too eh.”

 

“Anyone with a brain knows that they like each other, there tip toeing around the subject.”

 

They finally found Kyle running into a pirate and slamming him into the wall killing him instantly, he didn’t notice them “Kyle you gotta snap out of it.”

 

He turned at them and ran towards them, he would have hit them but Wrex stopped him with his hand on his head and tossed him to the wall knocking him out “Edi?”

 

“He is unconscious, but requires medical treatment for his wounds though his nanites are working on healing him.”

 

Wrex walked over and picked him up “I got him Shepard.”

 

They headed back to the Normandy, Kyle in the med-bay next to Tali “So doc how is Tali?”

 

“Her lungs were closed making it hard for her to breath, her neck broke as well, she is swarming in antibiotics but she will make it.”

 

“And Kyle?”

 

“Some bullet holes but his nanites handled it, just some rest and he will be up.” She said.

 

“Thanks doc, keep me posted.”

 

A day later Tali was up and walking around but was on a 4 day bed rest which she deserved a lot by his account “What happened to Kyle?”

 

“That I don’t know, I was hoping you would tell me.”

 

“We went in killed the pirates, then she ambushed us and took me out then something in Kyle changed.”

 

“How?”

 

“He-he keelah he was like a Krogan on a blood rage when he saw me hurt then ripped her into pieces.” She shuddered thinking about it “He wasn’t himself.”

 

“And Chakwas is going to figure out what is wrong with him Tali, she’s the best of the best.”

 

She nodded but she shook, she was crying “What did he do to deserve this?”

 

“Whatta mean?”

 

“A Spartan, why was he picked to be one and go through the hell he went through?”

 

“Don’t know Tali but I do know this, if he didn’t go through it he wouldn’t have met us.”

 

“I guess so, I just hate to see him hurt."

 

“I know you do and so do I.” Shawn said.


	12. 4 eyed freaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team heads to X57 and try to stop Batarains from killing billions on Terra Nova but an old feelings come back for Shepard

**4 eyed freaks**

 

X57 Asteroid, above Terra Nova, Captain Kyle Storm

 

“How does someone lose a giant floating space rock? I mean it’s not hard to lose it's a giant rock for keelah sakes.”

 

“Kyle did-did you speak Kelish?” Tali asked.

 

“I did, was in the right format?”

 

“I-yes it was.”

 

He smiled “Think I can speak Kelish soon?”

 

“I-I, you want to learn my language?”

 

“Well yeah, I can speak 3. Japanese, Sangheili, and well Laira is helping me speak her’s and it’s been a pain but learning a new language is fun for me and I catch on quick.” He said.

 

“No one is interested in my people’s language, I would be happy to teach you.”

 

“Kyle, Tali you guys ready?”

 

“Yeah just chatting.” Kyle said.

 

“We have our objectives, we need to shut down the torches. We do that the asteroid will stop it’s pace.”

 

“What are we up against?”

 

“Batarians.”

 

“The hell are those?”

 

“They have 4 eyes, they are a military dictatorship. They take, kill, and pillage anything they want.” Shawn looked away and cleared his throat “I fought them in the Skyllian Blitz and Elysium as well, they surprised us but we beat them back.”

 

Kyle sensed some pain and hatred these so called ‘Batarians’, Shawn was like him when the Covenant attacked his home world. A man on a mission and won’t stop till the mission was over.

 

They landed in the Mako and headed towards the torch, they heard a male talking to them about the Batarians taking over the place “So Shawn why us two and not the others?”

 

“Smaller the team the better it will be plus Tali here can help us shut off the torches.”

 

“Point the way Shepard.” She said enthusiastically.

 

They chuckled, they got the first one down and found Batarians waiting for them. Kyle saw Shawn’s hate them as they fought being reckless and not being smart, he knew the signs because he did it too and would have died on Reach as well if it wasn’t for his friend.

 

They checked around the torch and found a dead engineer “must be more of them in these buildings.”

 

“So we shut down the second one and find the rest of the engineers.” Tali said.

 

“Shawn?”

 

“Y-yeah sounds good.”

 

“You okay?” Kyle asked.

 

“Yeah fine, let’s find these people and see if anyone made it.”

 

They headed to the second one and turned that off and met an engineer called Simon, he told them about the three engineers and some of the others that were hiding as well plus he had shot Kyle as well.

 

Once they left him Kyle groaned “So getting tired of getting shot at.”

 

Shawn chuckled “Was the same for me when we went to ExoGeni, was shot by a scared civvie.”

 

“Was shot on Arcadia by the police force, they thought I was a Covie.”

 

“You look like nothing like Garrus.” Tali said.

 

“I know and good thing they missed me and hit behind me.”

 

They headed to a few buildings and found the last two engineers “Simon found your last two engineers, there dead as well.”

 

_ “Damn Batarians.” _

 

_ “Who is taking down the torches identify yourself.” _

 

“Someone is pissed about us shutting there shit down.” Kyle said.

 

Then they heard a gunshot and a woman scream  _ “I will kill more, Charn deal with it.” _

 

“Sounds like we will have company.”

 

They got to the third torch and cleared it out, some of the Batarians were very sloppy but it didn’t help that Kyle was pinning them down while Tali and Shawn were killing them with shotguns. They turned off the torch and were heading out when four Batarians were walking up to them, of course they pointed their weapons at them.

 

“I wish to talk.”   
  


“Why should we trust a bunch of terrorists? Not to mention slavers and killers.” Shawn spat.

 

_ “He’s so pissed about them.” _ Kyle thought “Let’s talk, let’s see where this goes.”

 

“You can’t be serious Kyle?”

 

“I am, so talk now time is running out for you.”

 

“I want nothing to do with this mission, I thought it would be taking stuff and that’s it but Balak took it too far and decided to use the asteroid to kill the planet below.”

 

“There’s a catch what is it?” Kyle asked.

 

“You kill Balak and I call the shots, I won’t attack any Human colonies. You have my word.”

 

“I don’t trust them, we should kill them.” Shawn said.

 

Kyle put a hand on his rifle and felt him fight him a bit “Shepard let me handle this, you are not in the right mind.”

 

He grumbled but complied “Fine.”

 

“We will let you leave but you fuck this up, I will come after you and kill you myself in your own space. Am I understood?”

 

“Crystal captain, let’s go boys.”

 

And with that they left, Kyle letting go of Shawn’s weapon “That would gone different if you didn’t stop Shepard, Kyle.”

 

“Come on we still have stop Balak before he kills more people.”

 

They headed back to the Mako and headed to the main building, once there they found Balak pissed off about the whole thing. He made a deal with them, a deal which they didn’t like but they took it due to hostages being held with bombs. So Balak escaped while they dealt with his goons and the bombs “Tali get the bombs we got you covered.” Shawn said.

 

“On it Shepard.”

 

She got to work on getting the bombs disarmed “How many does this guy have?”

 

“Too many by my account. Right side drone!”

 

Kyle looked to see a drone about to shoot Tali, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath then grabbed the drone with his biotics. He saw it in his ball he had around it and smiled “Hey I’m getting used to using my biotics, I wonder…” He looked and saw a couple of Batarians firing at Shawn, he pulled his arm back and thrust it forward at them killing them “Hell yeah! Starting to love biotics.”

 

“First bomb is disarmed, moving to the second one.”

 

“Changing positions.” Kyle said.

 

He covered Tali as she got to the second one and began to disarm it, more Batarians come out seemingly out of nowhere “I’m getting really sick of this crap, it’s like I’m fighting the Covenant again plus they seem like glitter.”

 

“Glitter?” Tali asked.

 

“Yeah that shit gets everywhere when you spill it, you think you got it all then when you clean something there it is again. Shit Shawn middle, he’s running towards you don’t have a shot.”

 

“I got em.” Then he pulled out his Katana shotgun and fired a shot blowing the head off of the Batarian, his body falling limp.

 

“Tali how’s the bomb coming along?”

 

“Almost done just..need...a...few...seconds...and...done.”

 

“Good one more.” Kyle said.

 

They headed upstairs and found the last bomb, Kyle and Shepard made a blocking position at the door. It was a few minutes before Tali came down and stated that the bomb was disarmed, they let the hostages go from the room. One of the women was Kate Bowman, sister to the man that was on the radio who was shot.

 

“I’m sorry about your brother Kate, he was a good man. He died saving you and the rest of them, don’t let his sacrifice be forgotten.” Kyle said.

 

“Sounds like you know about that.”

 

“I do.” He sighs “Lost two family members of mine and I thought a third one but nevertheless my two family members died trying to save Humanity’s last world, it will hurt that much is true but remember what he did.”

 

She nodded and hugged him “Thank you captain, I will remember my brother for what he has done for us.”

 

“Now I think it’s time to leave this place.” Shawn said “Joker, need a pickup we're done here.”

 

_ “Copy.” _


	13. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team heads to Noveria to find Liara's mother and see what she is doing

**Family**

 

Noveria, Captain Kyle Storm 

 

They landed on a freezing cold planet called Noveria, he had on his UNSC snow gear but even though he was warm he still shivered a bit. Though Shepard and Liara were fine with the cold which he called bullshit on but Tali was doing fine thanks to the Alliance winter gear that the Normandy had in storage.

“Edi what’s the temp here?”

 

“-30 degrees out.”

 

“And on Harvest the temp there?”

 

“-50.”

 

“How the hell did you survive that?” Shawn asked.

 

“No idea but it was fucking cold.”

 

They made it to the front where they were stopped by three security guards “Hand over your weapons.”

 

Kyle chuckled “Go ahead and try to.”

 

“Sounds like Wrex would say.” Tali whispered.

 

“Well Chakwas and Wrex said I was like Krogan.”

 

“Sergeant stand down we checked there statuses they are both Spectres.”

 

She didn’t say anything and they headed off, they met the secretary who told them about the place which this place sucked “Great this place wants to fuck you over, what else is new.”

 

They made there way to the CEO and had a ‘conversation’ with him which he was an asshole about them being there, plus the weather couldn’t get them to the Peak 15 place that Liara’s mother was at. They were discussing what to do next “This place sucks, it really sucks.”

 

“Yeah no kidding Kyle, the hell are we going to do now?”

 

“Need a garage pass to get anywhere in this dump.”

 

“So we go find one then.” Shawn said.

 

“I can help you with that.”

 

They turned and saw the secretary coming up to them “How?”

 

“Meet me at the bar and I will tell you more.”

 

She walked off leaving them, Kyle shrugged “Eh nothing to lose I guess.”

 

Apparently she was more than a secretary she was an internal affairs agent named Parasini who was trying to get Anoleis arrested which Kyle chuckled, “I’m in on this, he’s a dick and frankly this place makes me want to burn this place to the ground.”

 

“Commander?”

 

“Sure what Kyle said, so what’s the plan?”

 

“Talk to that Turian over there and go from there.”

 

So that’s what they did and he told them that the CEO was trashing his offices and was paying corrupt security to do it so a trip to where his office was set and they found the corrupt guards ransacking the place, they were easily taken down and they downloaded the data the Turian needed as they were heading back they ran into the head boss of the guards ransacking the place.

 

“Give up Shepard, your outnumbered.”

 

Kyle chuckled “We aren’t stuck here with you, your stuck here with us.” Then he cracked his knuckles and his neck, he had no weapons in his hands. “So who’s gonna run at us first?”

 

They didn’t move and Kyle sighed “Alright guess it will be me that will make the first move. Step back guys I got this.”

 

He disappeared for a moment and was up in the air behind them, then had one fist in the air and dropped down causing them to fly towards Shawn and them. They all hit the wall “Man, a little winded from that attack. Liara will be happy to know that worked, Edi did you get it?”

 

“I did.” She said popping up “Also your biotic level is a bit low.”

 

“Damn need to increase that somehow, Kaidan and Liara were right biotics are fucking cool.”

 

They headed off and gave the evidence to the Turian and convinced him to testify against the CEO which they waited out from his office as the agent arrested him “You have no right to do this, Shepard, Storm help me. I’ll give you anything, stop this bitch!”

 

“Excuse me agent let me help you.” Kyle walking over and pushing him on the back and into a wall “Oh my bad, I thought it was clear and not a wall.”

 

“Oh well allow me to spectre.” She took over and pushed him towards the door “I owe you two a beer.”

 

“Sweet we got a garage pass, I’ll get the rest of the team while you go and secure the garage.” Shawn said.

 

“Sounds good to me let’s go Tali.”

 

They headed down to the garage and saw some boxes around, not trusting them “Edi anything on those boxes?”

 

“I am detecting Geth signatures in the boxes.”

 

“When Liara’s mom passed through here waiting for us to pass by, well time to take them out. Edi can you close the door and lock it till we're done here?”

 

The door closed and locked, they got into the cover and the boxes opened up to reveal Geth coming out of them. “Ah well, would you at that Geth.” He said sarcastically.

 

He heard giggling next to him, he looked over to see Tail who had her hand over her light where she would speak. They took out the Geth then the door opened “The hell is going on here?”

 

“Do you not see the Geth bodies lady?”

 

She looked around and saw the bodies “How?!”

 

“Matriarch Benezia did this when she came through, though you couldn’t have figured it out since the Geth are virtually invisible when shut down.”

 

Shawn and the rest of the team came and they headed to Peak 15.

 

Peak 15, Spectre Shawn Shepard

 

“Rachni...the hell are they doing here?”

 

“You two bring me to the most beautiful places.” Wrex said.

 

“Why does this place reminded me of a movie, what movie was it?”

 

“Star troopers.” Edi said.

 

“Yeah that’s the movie!” Kyle said “the only good bug is a dead bug.” He chuckled.

 

“I think we have that movie called Starship Troopers.”

 

“They fight bugs right, that have big claws and stuff?”

 

“Yep that’s the one.”

 

“What is my mother up too?” Liara said with her hand on her chin.

 

Shawn looked over and not a single drop of green on her armor _“That’s what happens when your a powerful biotic I guess.”_ he looked over to see Kyle cleaning some of his armor off with Tali’s help _“they make a cute couple.”_

 

“Hey Shawn how much trouble would we get say if we...oh I don’t know dropped a nuke from orbit?”

 

“Ha Aliens, no we can’t nuke from orbit. Though wish we could, would make this place a lot better if I say so.”

 

“Yeah but the radiation would kill us, Wrex on the other hand would breeze through all this shit like it was nothing.”

 

Hot labs, Captain Kyle Storm 

 

“Hold up, hold up. Your telling me that you guys took an egg from a blown to hell ship that could have been a zombie eating disease, then tried to use the Rachni as slaves to do your work. Just one question for you.”

 

“Just one?” Garrus asked chuckling.

 

“The fuck were you thinking?”

 

“Also leave a dead species dead.” Wrex said.

 

“We were too keen on our work we didn’t think about what would happen.”

 

“Don’t you people watch horror vids? That’s like every plot of a movie.” Shawn said “Also zombie disease?”

 

“Virus in a book I read as a kid, damn zombies.” he mumbled.

 

“He is referring to Death Troops.”

 

“Star Wars?”

 

“So it’s the same here as well, sweet. Movie night at some point.”

 

“Back to the matter at hand here, how do we stop them?” Liara asked.

 

“Neutron purge, it will wipe them out. I have the code I’ll put it in the-”

 

Then a claw and a tentacle blew through his chest spraying blood onto Kyle’s helmet and chest piece “Ah man just like Aliens, when they hatch...oh shit there’s bugs.”

 

Shawn already killing a few and Wrex stomping on some, “Tali grab the code, Kyle cover her.”

 

She downloaded it and headed to the computer to activate it, once it was done they headed up the elevator as the ice broke and explosions went off.

 

“Well took care of the bug problem, man they would be proud of us.”

 

“You think Sky Marshal would be proud?” Shawn joked.

 

“Eh maybe but who knows.”

 

Some time later, Tali’Zorah nar Rayya 

 

Now they were fighting Benezia’s commandos which to Wrex were easy to others hard as hell, as for Tali she rolled to the side and took cover “Not how I wanted to start my day but it’s something, also talking to yourself in a battle smart Tali because Kyle doesn’t think your weird now silly girl.”

 

_“Also helps if you didn’t have your comms linked to me. Also your not weird, your a girl to hang around.”_ He chuckled.

 

“Keelah.” She sighed.

 

Garrus  

 

“Did she get all these minions at Omega? Was Aria having a sale, buy 2 get 100 free?”

 

“Shut up raptor and shoot.” 

 

“Hey I find that a racist or specist... what do you think?”

 

“Can you two get back to shooting the enemy?!” Kaidan yelled.

 

Wrex 

 

He sighed as he tossed a Asari commando’s body to the side “They don’t make commandos as they used to.” Another one came at him and he fired his shotgun at her, he shook his head and sighed “a pity really.”

 

Shawn 

 

“Doesn’t have to be this way Benezia, we can help you.”

 

“You and Storm are in his way and therefore need to be destroyed then I can take my daughter and show her the right way of Saren.”

 

“Dammit Benezia.”

 

Then she held her hand out and it was aimed at him she was about to hit him with a biotic power but Liara and Kyle stopped her “Damn she’s strong.”

 

“She is the Matriarch, they spend years…” She grunted a bit “spend years training there biotics to be powerful.”

 

“Little wing ...help me...Saren’s flagship it’s different, it controls you makes his words feel...right.”

 

“Mother we can help you”

 

“No you need to stop Saren before it’s too late, the queen knows where the location where Saren is going.”

 

“Where is it?”

 

“The Rachni queen will know.” Then she went back to trying to kill them but Kyle had tossed his knife at her chest and she slumped down, Liara ran over to her mother and held her in her arms “I’m proud of you little wing.”

 

“Mother we can save you, med-gel-”

 

“No I would still be under the influence of Saren, Shepard, Storm you must stop him no matter the cost.” She looked over to Liara and put her hand on her cheek “I’m proud of you little wing you’ve grown up so well.” then she looked at Shawn “Take care of her Shepard, that is my final wish.”

 

Then she closed her eyes and Kyle pulled out the knife and wiped it clean from her blood _“Go with the Goddess and watch over us for eternity.”_ He said in Thessian.

 

“Wait you speak Thessian?”

 

Kyle cleared his throat “Yeah, Liara was teaching me. Thought it would be a nice thing to do for her mother being Asari and all.”

 

Liara put a hand on his shoulder “Thank you Kyle, it means a lot to me and my mother.”

 

“Let’s get her covered and get her home, the Asari people will want her body.” Shawn said.

 

Captain Kyle Storm, SSV Normandy 

 

“Still don’t know if releasing the Rachni queen was a good idea.” Garrus said.

 

“Were deal with it when the problem comes Garrus, trust us. Besides.” Kyle said then looked over to Tali “I won’t kill off an entire species for their fuckups.”

 

Garrus looked to where Kyle was looking and smiled or moved his mandibles as it was to smile “You know if I didn’t talk to Wrex or Tali about there people I would call you a liar but...I have to agree with you Kyle.”

 

“That just means your a bad Turian for hanging around 3 humans, Asari, Krogan, Quarian, and a super soldier from a different universe. Damn multiverse theory, and damn string theory as well.”

 

“What you think those two have a reason your here?”

 

“Possibly but I’m no scientist just a grunt with a smart AI that can help me understand the science mumbo jumbo, also been studying the Mass Relays a bit as well so I can figure out how it sent me here on my Earth.”

 

“Speaking of Earth Kyle, were heading there next.”

 

“Oh why the Sol system?”

 

“Rogue VI is making a mess at the N7 training facility on the moon, so Admiral Hackett wants us to deal with it and…” He sighed “My sister is coming as well.”

 

“Oh she a ship captain or something?”

 

“Yeah before that she was a marine like me before she switched over to the navy.”

 

“So we get your Earth, cool. Maybe we can get a few days off and see it.”

 

He chuckled “Haven’t seen Earth since the start of my N7 days in Rio.”

 

“Well let’s go see Earth then.” Kyle said.


	14. Getting to the other universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rias Ruby childhood friend of Kyle, is heading to where he is in hopes to get him out of trouble

**Getting to the other universe**

 

Tokyo, Japan, Earth, 1st Lieutenant Rias Ruby, Reaper Squad, 2553

 

The war with the Covenant was over, everyone celebrated the war being over but not everyone there was one person from Reaper that was still MIA. They spent everyday in the square trying to get the machine to work, they had figured out it was not from there galaxy and it was from another one. Now the problem was trying to get the damn thing to work was the real question, they also made a bigger one and put it in space near the defense stations and fleet and where trying to get it to work as well.

 

“So anything?”

 

“Nothing yet ma’am, we have been trying to get this stupid thing going for the past week and it won’t turn on ma’am.”

 

“Any idea what the problem is?”

 

“No idea ma’am, we took it apart and put it together and fixed the control panel but nothing seems to work. We have a few ideas that may work but it’s up in the air.” the engineer said.

 

“What ideas?”

 

“We thought about the fuel and we have an idea on that.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“It uses element zero, from the periodic table which means…”

 

“We need to find a dying star and that’s a bitch to find then refine it to where this thing.” She jestered “Can work like it’s supposed to.”

 

“Yes ma’am.”

 

“Does Lord Hood know about the plan?”

 

“He does ma’am, he sent a few ships with the equipment to get it. Will be a day till they get back."

 

“Good do we have the coordinates that Captain Storm went to?”

 

“No ma’am.”

 

She was about to cry but not in front of the private “But we do have other coordinates and it seems weird.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Take a look ma’am."

 

She looked at the screen and saw the coordinates “Okay, how is this weird?”

 

He pulled up another set of coordinates with the same numbers “Wait, do you somehow have his location?”

 

“Yes we do for whatever reason, they changed a lot since we got this console up and running. He will be in the same location for a few days then be on the move, as of now he’s on Earth or whatever Earth that universe considers Earth but we know he’s in the Sol system right now.”

 

Tears began to fall from her face and she hugged him “Ma’am?”

 

“Thank you private, you have no idea how much this means to me or any of us of that matter.”

 

She felt his arms on her back “It means a lot to me ma’am, without him or the chief we would have all died. Chief is MIA, we don’t know where he is but we do know where Captain Storm is and were not about to give up on him. ONI can kiss our ass for all we care for, were gonna bring him home. One way or another ma’am, you can count on that.”

 

The next day the ship that had the element zero came and put it in the big ‘machine’, they still didn’t have a name for it and since Kyle had Edi with him she couldn’t help them out. Once the ship had left they turned it on and it began to glow and the rings began to move as well.

 

They were on the Cario and had watched it turn on, Lord Hood watching the whole thing from the command deck turned to Reaper squad “I’m giving you command of 4 ships Milwaukee, Pillar of Autumn II, Ready or not, and the Enterprise. You will go and find Captain Storm and see what situation he is in.”

 

“If I know him sir, it’s a shitshow one.”

 

“I’ve seen his record and it usually is but still.”

 

“Yes sir, we will report back to you if possible.”

 

He saluted them “Get him back.”

 

They saluted back “Yes sir!” they all said.

 

They got everything they needed and headed for the ship Milwaukee, as they landed and got off the pelican the entire crew of sailors, pilots, and marines were in the hangar in lines. They got onto the deck and they all saluted the captain and the xo walking up to them and saluting as well “Welcome aboard ma’am, you ready to get him?”

 

“We’ve been waiting for a while now, let’s get this show on the road.”

 

They headed to the bridge and headed for the machine, it began to spool up “Well into the unknown I guess.”

 

She looked back to see Saito standing behind her looking at the machine, he hadn’t been the same since Kyle vanished into thin air and frankly all of the squad wasn’t the same. In the years in the war Kyle was there rock and they were his, since he vanished there had been a hole in the squad that no one could fill.

 

She put her hand on his shoulder “Were getting him back, one way or another Sai don’t worry.”

 

“Ma’am were ready to go.”

 

“Good let’s get our boy back.”

 

A sound of ‘Oorahs’ were heard around the ship “Coordinates are set sir, waiting on your go.” 

 

“Take us in helsmen.”


	15. Rouge VI and old friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team heads to the Sol System to stop a rouge VI on the Alliance moon base then old friends come in and say hi

**Rouge VI and old friends**

 

Earth’s moon, Captain Kyle Storm

 

“So that’s Earth, keelah it’s like a marble.”

 

“Is your planet like that Tali?”

 

“No it’s more green, it’s a garden planet. It has some lakes and rivers but it also has industry as well.”

 

“Wish I could see it, I mean you get to Humanity’s homeworld only fair we get to see yours.”

 

“The only one who has seen it is Wrex, you can ask him.” Shawn said.

 

“True I can, hey Jane were on our way.”

 

_ “Finally, you two finally done seeing the sights?” _

 

“Yeah sis were moving out now.”

 

“So explain to me how a VI went rouge?”

 

“Guessing someone hacked it, put a virus in it and it went rouge.” Tali said.

 

_ “She’s right someone did.” _

 

“Any names sis?”

 

_ “None that we found.” _

 

“Something about this...doesn’t feel right.”

 

_ “What do you mean?” _

 

“This has to be the work of ONI and Cerberus, makes sense.”

 

_ “How do you know it’s them?” _ Jane asked.

 

“Right you don’t know about me.”

 

_ “Oh I know about you Kyle, hell of a soldier I might add.” _

 

“How do you know that?”

 

_ “Well I have someone you may know but later, right now you have a mission to get to.” _

 

They got to the area and headed in taking out the outer turrets and two of the three locations, they headed to the third one. As they cleared it they finally got to the VI room and Tali began to shut down the VI “Kyle, take a look.”

 

He came over and saw the screen and saw a bunch of 1 and 0s on it “It’s asking for...help?”

 

_ “Shawn, Kyle get back outside we got a situation on our hands, 4 unknown ships arrived and are heading towards your location. Hackett has sent the 1st and 2nd fleets to deal with it, ETA is 10 minutes.” _

 

They got outside and stood on mountain “Not seeing anything sis, you sure?”

 

_ “Positive Shawn.” _

 

“Kyle I am detecting UNSC IFF tags.”

 

“You sure? I’m getting them too.” He said.

 

“UNSC? Your military is here?”

 

“That’s what Edi and I are getting, Edi get a comm link to the carrier.”

 

_ “This is the UNSC Milwaukee, who is this?” _

 

“Holy shit it is the UNSC, this is Captain Kyle Storm of Reaper squ-”

 

_ “KYLE?! Is that you?” _

 

“Holy shit, Rias?!” He asked. He was surprised and overwhelmed “Please tell me that’s you and I'm not dying to space.”

 

_ “Yes it me you moron, we’re here to get you out of here.” _ She said.

 

“Jane, tell Hackett to call off the 1st and 2nd fleets. It’s the UNSC, my military.”

 

_ “Copy standby...he’s agreed to have them stand down.” _

 

“Thanks Jane, I owe you a drink. Rias I need a pelican at my coordinates if you don’t mind. I have some people I would love to see again.”

 

_ “Copy pelican on the way, it’s good to hear from you again.” _

 

“Likewise, also I have some friends I want you to meet.”

 

1st lieutenant Rias Ruby

 

Once the pelican landed and the ramp opened up, she saw him walking down the ramp with another male in some armor they didn’t know and had N7 on his chest, the other person was female as Rias could tell but she had a suit on and her visor covered her face up she wondered why she didn’t take off her helmet and her eyes were pure milky white.

 

“Rias!”

 

She saw him running up to her, he had on the same armor as the other male, his helmet collapsed into his armor. He stopped in just a foot away from her, he smiled then he grabbed her and hugged her tightly “It’s so good to see you again, you have no idea.”

 

She smiled and hugged him back tightly “Don’t fucking do that again.”   
  


“I’ll try not to Rias.”

 

They let go of each other “So who are these two?”

 

“Rias I want you to meet Commander Shawn Shepard and Tali’Zorah nar Rayya.”

 

“Nice to meet you two, hope you’ve been taking care of him.” She hit the back of his head.

 

“Ow what the hell Rias?”

 

“For leaving us.”

 

“Not my fault that I was taken by a relay and thrown into this place.”

 

“Hey I say you have done good so far.” Shepard said.

 

“After what a couple of months?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“It’s been a few months, it’s 2553 and the war is over.”

 

“It is?”

 

“March 3rd is when the war officially ended but it ended for us in December.” She said.

 

He sighed “Thank god.”

 

The girl walked up to him and put a hand on his arm “Yeah I’m fine Tali just good news is all.”

 

_ “The hell was that language?”  _ She thought “Kyle what language is she speaking?”

 

“Oh shit that’s right, you can’t understand her.” He took off his TAC/PAD and handed it to her “Edi can help you with that until you get a omni-tool.”

 

“Omni-tool?”

 

He hit his left wrist and an orange thing covered his hand up to the middle of his forearm “This is a omni-tool, they use it for everything plus talking to each other but since Tali has been teaching me Kelish.”

 

“So what is she? She looks human but the fingers and toes plus the white eyes.”

 

“She’s a Quarian, they are human looking but are way smarter than we are. Tali is the best engineer we have on the Normandy.”

 

His voice was getting excited about telling her about Tali, she knew he had a crush on her and was falling for her and it was hard “So her people are the best at engineering?”

 

Tali looked at her and she said something but didn’t really know till Edi spoke “She said yes, her people are the best. They live on ships for 300 years now.”

 

“300 years? Damn, so why the mask?”

 

“There immune system is heavily weak so they have to wear suits for protection.” Edi said.

 

She walked up to Tali who took a few steps back and must of have said ‘what’ in her native language, she grabbed her and hugged her “You poor thing, have to wear a suit your whole life. Kyle.” She looked up at him “You better take good care of her or you will have to deal with my wraith.”

 

“Y-yes Rias.”

 

Tali’Zorah nar Rayya

 

“You sure Kyle?”

 

“It will be fine Tali besides she’s my best friend, hell she’s been my friend since I was a baby. You have nothing to worry Tali she will love you.”

 

And he was right because she was hugging the hell out her and didn’t care if she was a Quarian, they headed to the main deck. She saw a bunch of UNSC soldiers looking at her and whispering about her, she got closer to Kyle and wrapped herself around his arm.

 

“You okay Tali?” He whispered.

 

“There talking about me.”

 

“They never seen a Quarian before.”

 

They headed to the bridge where everyone stood up and saluted “Ad ease men.”

 

“Sir, it's nice to see you again.” The captain said.

 

“Likewise, it’s good to see you.”

 

“Lord Hood wanted to know what the situation is here and with you.”

 

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, she has seen Shawn do it and asked Joker what it was. He called it a niche like a nervous tick of sorts, like she did with her wrists when she was nervous.

 

“Well things have been going okay here, I’m on a mission to take down a spectre that went rouge.”

 

“Spectre?”

 

“Special forces for the council.”

 

“The council?”

 

Kyle sighed and slapped his forehead “Right, forgot you guys haven’t been here since September and now it’s December.”

 

“So tell us what you have been doing here.”

 

“Edi give them all the footage that you’ve you gotten from my interactions...except the Normandy crew, they don’t need to know about my interactions.”

 

She saw him turn red  _ “mmm so that’s how humans blush, just like us.” _

 

“We will look at these files, you can go and get some chow.”

 

“Hell yeah, some real fucking food.” He yelled “Oh right need to stop at Normandy to get some tubs for Tali here, she can’t eat our food.”

 

“So what does she eat then?”

 

“Well dextro food like Turians.”

 

“Turians?”

 

“Just...just watch the footage and ask Edi, I want her back when your done.”

 

“Of course sir.”

 

They headed out to the mess hall and her eyes widened, it was so big compared to the Normandy’s mess hall plus everything else was bigger as well. She heard Kyle chuckled and looked at him “Don’t worry I’ll show you the engines once were done, I won’t be a jerk and not let you see how our engines work.” then he put his fingers on his chin “I wonder if I can get the Alliance to use Slipspace and use FTL.”

 

“Slipspace? What is that?”

 

“We don’t have to use relays as you guys do, we can travel across the galaxy in a flash though sometimes it takes awhile to get there.”

 

Her eyes lit up and he laughed “Oh yeah I got you interested.”

 

A few hours after getting into the mess hall they headed down to the engineer bay, Tali’s eyes going as wide as they could. “Keelah this is the biggest engines I have ever seen.”

 

“Sir.”

 

She looked to see an engineer walking towards them, he saluted Kyle who saluted back “you must the chief engineer I take it.”

 

“Yes sir, CMC Jacobs sir.” He looked over to Tali “Who is she sir?”

 

“My second in command of the Normandy’s engineer bay Tali’Zorah nar Rayya, she’s a Quarian and from this galaxy also a damn good engineer.”

 

“P-please to meet you.” She said.

 

“What she say? I didn’t understand her sir.”

 

Kyle slapped his forehead softly “Right omni-tool, can’t understand her vise versa. She said it was a pleasure to meet you.”

 

“Likewise ma’am, can I offer you a tour of the ship?”

 

She nodded and they headed off Kyle following behind them, she was engrossed by what he said and how it all worked. Kyle also adding some stuff into the mix once in a while, once they were done they headed back to the Normandy on what Kyle called it a ‘pelican’ when he said that her translator brought up birds.

 

“So it’s a giant bird?”

 

He chuckled “In a way, yes, most of our vehicles have animal names. Don’t ask me why I have no idea though some of them are true to their names.”

 

They got back to the Normandy where Shawn was talking to a redhead who was the same height as him though those two were 6 foot even and Kyle being 6’2 also towering over Tali by a foot. “Hey Shawn who’s the redhead?”

 

“Oh Kyle you guys came back.” He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him, “This is my sister Jane.”

 

“Pleasure to meet you Captain Storm.”

 

“Please it’s Kyle, natural redhead?”

 

“Hmm yeah our mom is one too, but mine is a little more red than hers.”

 

“Yeah yours looks like blood red or crimson red by my account.”

 

“You know redheads?”

 

“Had a fiancee who had red hair, she was something else.”

 

“Feisty?”

 

He giggled “feisty and a tough woman, but cared when she needed to. Loved her to death.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“Died trying to get on an escape bird when an enemy fighter fired a missile, blowing it up and killing everyone.”   
  


 

Tali didn’t know what to do but Shawn looked at Tali and tilted his head to Kyle, she looked to see Kyle wiping his tears away. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him, she felt his arms around her “Thanks Tali, I’m okay just the memory hurts a bit.”

 

“Well dear brother I need to go, my pack still needs me.”

 

Shawn hugged her “Take care sis, kick some ass for us.”

 

“I will, also mom would love to see Kyle. Speaking of Kyle, I have someone for you to meet.”

 

“Who?”

 

Who do you think little brother.”

 

He turned around to see someone who he thought he died, “Stay where you are!”

 

“Kyle what are you-”

 

He hit his chest and he backed up “Travis?! How the fuck are you alive?”

 

“I really don’t know how I made it but I did.”

 

“Did dad make it?”

 

“I don’t know if he did or not, I got separated from him. For all I know he’s dead.”

 

He hugged him tight “Its damn good to see you again.”

 

“You too little brother, how's the other two?”

 

“Don’t know been stuck here since September.”

 

“Been here since January and part of the Alliance.” He said.

 

“No shit.”

 

“Yeah, been helping Captain Shepard here.”

 

“Travis, you know not to call me that.”

 

“Sorry Jane.”

 

“Jane? What you two dating or something?” Shawn asked.

 

“N-no, we just know each other for a long time now.” Jane blushed.

 

“Yeah okay, you two have fun now. Catch you on the flip side brother.”

 

“You too Kyle, get Saren and stop him from killing us all.”

 

“We will.”

 

They left and Shawn walked up to him “So about your new friends.”

 

“Hackett can use them, and we can use your help.”

 

“Why do you say that?”

 

“I have a feeling that this will turn into a war, and we will need everyone to help out.” He said.

 

“Hackett wants us to head to Vancouver.”

 

“What for?”

 

“Wants a debrief on the Luna, also probably talk about your navy popping in out of nowhere.”

 

“Yeah I’m sure he does, so let’s go then. Joker get us to Earth.”

 

“Aye, aye commander.”


	16. Same Earth but different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn and Kyle head to meet Hackett and get some R&R

**Same Earth but different**

  


Earth, Vancouver, Alliance base, Captain Kyle Storm

  


The place was big, bigger than his universes Canadian city. Of course it merged with the U.S city in Washington State so it was a super city. Everyone had shore leave at this point so Liara went with Shawn and Tali went with Kyle, they were exploring the city together looking at shops and stores that were around. Kyle being reminded of his hometown before it was glassed and before the Covenant discovered Reach.

  


“You know this place reminds me of home, actually a lot in fact.”

  


“How so Kyle?” Shawn asked.

  


“People bustling around, military soldiers and ships flying around the sky top, plus new recruits running around as well.” He looked to see a company in shorts and t-shirts with an Alliance flag in the front of the formation singing a cadence of sorts.

  


“It like a second home to you.” Tali said.

  


“Yeah but I think the Normandy is my second home, been with you guys for 3 months now and I’ve come to love you all like a family. A messed up family but a family of sorts.”

  


“So what would roles be then?”

  


“Joker the asshole brother next to Garrus, Wrex the headbutting uncle that we never had, Adams and Karin the aunt and uncle, Liara and Tali the younger sisters and us two the older but not smart all the time brothers.”

  


“Hmm I can see that.”

  


“Yes I can as well, you do have that brotherly aura and Tali has that younger sister aura.” Liara said.

  


“So you been here Shawn?”

  


“Arcturus Station is the Alliance main HQ, but no I haven’t been here before.”

  


“So lost as shit then, cool. Know where the building where were supposed to meet the Admiral at?”

  


“Near main post I would assume but I have no clue.” Shawn said.

  


A few hours of being lost they found the building and it was near a port, they headed in where two MP soldiers walked up to them “Welcome sirs, Admiral Hackett is waiting for you.”

  


“Would have been here earlier but got lost along the way.”

  


They took the elevator and headed up to Hackett’s office, they went inside. Shawn and Kyle both stood at attention and saluted “Captain Storm and Commander Shepard reporting sir.”

  


He looked up and saluted back “Have a seat you four, now captain explain to me why you asked me to call off the 1st and 2nd fleets?”

  


“Yes sir, it was my navy that were. They used a relay in my universe and I guess used the Sol one and came here.”

  


“So they used a relay in your world and came here, is that what your saying?”

  


“I am sir, I don’t know how they did it but they did. I don’t have all the details, you would need to ask 1st Lieutenant Ruby. She will tell you more about what happened after I vanished, also sir I wish to make a pact with you.”

  


“What do you mean captain?”

  


“Sorry sir, I mean an alliance with the SA and the UNSC militaries.”

  


“An alliance, what could they offer that we don’t have?”

  


“If for any reason the relays are blown up or something, we could trade technology. So you could use Slip-space to get around places plus we can help you in battle, we know a thing or two due to us being in a 28 year long war.”

  


“We can work something out captain.” Hackett said.

  


“Yes sir.”

  


“Also, good job on the Luna base, you all did good. How’s the hunt for Saren going commander?”

  


“We are close to getting him, we just need a lead and were after him again.”

  


“Keep up the good work commander, captain. You are dismissed.”

  


They stood up and saluted, they headed out “That went well.”

  


“As much as it could, so we spending a few days on Earth?”

  


“Why not, the crew deserves a break.”

  


Kyle threw his fist in the air “Hell yeah, Tali were going to Japan.”

  


“W-what? W-we are?”

  


“Unless you don’t want to, you don’t have to come with me.”

  


“NO! I mean no, I’ll come with you. Someone has to keep you out of trouble, if I’m not around.”

  


“What’s that supposed to mean?”

  


“You do tend to get yourself into trouble Kyle.” Liara said.

  


“She is correct Kyle, in all my time I have spent with you, you do get yourself into trouble.”

  


They all laughed and Kyle joined them “Old habits die hard.”


End file.
